Infinity Academy
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is starting in this best alternate adventures he have with his friends on Infinity City and the academy call Infinity academy but what darkness lurks in the city
1. Welcome to Infinity Academy

**Infinity Academy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Infinity Academy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, RWBY, Fairy tail, Naruto, One piece, Dragonball z, Toriko, Bleach, Kill la Kill, Gurren lagann, Fullmetal Alchemist, Transformers, Tmnt, Dinosaur king, Medabots, Avatar the last airbender, Attack on Titan, Sailor moon, HunterXHunter, Winx club, Black butler and Swordart online i am doing a new version of the story where Ash will still be based of my picture in my profile so enjoy**

"Twelve years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores." as The beast snarls then jumps, crushing more trees.

"The heroes from other far reaches rose up to depend their homes." Many leaf shinobi, Pirates, Hunters and Aura guardians can be seen now, some injured, while others are ready for battle.

"Hold the attack and wait for the 4th Hokage!" said leaf ninja as a scout regiment with his medabot medic helping a waterbender

"We need Ratchet over here Armstrong" said a scout name Levi Ackerman leading the troops against that beast

"It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!" said the second leaf shinobi as the earthbenders create a wall to prevent the nine tails to come

"It's no use we need to blast that bastard right here!" said Roy Mustang the flame alchemist just then A large toad with a pipe in its mouth and a sword on its back appears. A man the fourth hokage is standing on top of its head. then A young Raven-hair prince join to help

"One shinobi and a Guardian faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body."

"Auran till i seal the beast promise me you keep everyone safe" as Auran had agreed with the choice the 4th Hokage can be seen more clearly. He has blonde hair and is wearing the red and white Hokage robes. The 4th puts his hands close together and a bright light engulfs

"This ninja is known as the 4th Hokage." as A Shiki Fuujin Seal (Demon Seal) flashes onto the screen and appears on the stomach of a new born babe. He has blonde hair and black whisker like marks on his checks. Lying on a pillow surrounded by candles the child cries like all newborns do.

"I will keep my promise sensei" said Auran

 **"Colors weave into a spire of flame"**

The sun rises at Infinity city

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body was walking looking at the sun with a pikachu and Agumon

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

As he looks at Infinity Academy with his head down with a smirk

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He then Runs towards the where the light goes

 **[Infinity Academy]**

 **On that day, when the sky fell away**

He along with his friends and brothers as watching the skies while running

 **Our world came to an end**

as Darkness surrounds the city then red eyes were opening

 **In our rise did a fading sun rise in the dark, glimmering shadows?**

An female Mayor with a group of evil organzation was lurking in the shadows of infinity city

 **Silence grows in the spaces between**

An shinobi ninja fights along with the teen against bieng surrounded

 **Stretching out beyond time**

then other heroes leaped from the air to fight

 **Rising up, as the chorus of souls finds a voice**

An Uchiha was looking at the moon fill with hate and vengence to come against a other Uchiha

 **Flickering through the void**

The teen stares at the ocean on the hilltop near a tree along with everyone he met

 **These little sparks cling on to life**

An group of Girls were watching them as a few were staring at the teen with a smile

 **Everyone caught in the struggle**

Teachers, the head high-school president with her elite then the 4th hokage are on top of infinity academy

 **And then the storms of change, they fan the flames**

a group of rivals are training then one wanted to be the top to beat everyone who stands in his way

 **Scattering ashes to the wind**

as glass shatters of a mysterious man with a scar on his face wears glasses eye to eye at the cloaked woman with powers of ice

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **Every soul contains a whisper of light**

an boy with a living armor fights off the thugs. young hunter along with a pirate, then a teen wears a hollow mask fights a huge creature

 **Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight**

then wild brunette boy with a Greymon helps a boy has a dark magician, then a monk with a arrow tattoo fights a dinosaur

 **No escape, no greater fate to be made**

then two boys were inside a mecha with a boy turns to a huge humanoid creature fights a robot turns to a jet

 **In the end, the chains of time will not break**

A teen transform and fights a ninja who holds a grudge on the fourth hokage then had help with the ninja, a turtle, Fairy, Wizard, saiyan, the chef, huntress then a car turns to a robot with a girl wears a living uniform

 **[Chorus]**

 **Colors weave into a spire of flame**

As night came the teen looks at the moon on top of the academy

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

as his eyes are close with a tear coming down

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

then he rises up then stands up

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He now leaped from the tower towards the moonlight never gives up till it's over and awaken for the new age

At the nearest tunnel there was a wild dark blue hair, short height, deep indigo eyes and strong lean build, but this was not always the case. wears a dark blue jacket with red stripes along the shoulders and sleeves,White bandages encircled his abdomen and the Core Drill white socks, and brown boot-like shoes. was digging out of the tunnel hoping for luck finding something

"Dang i found nothing we just moved to Infinity city i couldn't find anything" he said feel depressed

"Bur" as a short, wide body with two small, ovoid feet with three toes each. Its body is mostly black, but has a jagged, navy blue stripe that runs diagonally around its torso from its left shoulder. It is connected at the bottom to another stripe, which extends around the base of its torso. It has a white face with a long snout, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes are at the base of its nose on either side. its arms are wide and thin with a blue spot on its palms. It lacks traditional hands, as its arms form directly into its three, extremely large claws. It has a very small, stubby tail was coming out from the hole

"Drilbur! Do you found anything?" the boy asked his ground type pokemon as Drillbur nodded showing him a strange krystal

"Oh...it's pretty i bit Mom will love it" he said then a other voice was heard "There you are Simon." said a tall and well built teen, prides himself on being "manly and tough." He has short, blue, spiky hair and is frequently seen wearing his trademark red sunglasses that cover his red eyes. His skin is tan, and he has blue-ish tattoos along both of his arms which extend to his shoulders and his upper back.

"Oh hey Kamina!" said Simon as as Kamina lift his glasses "Don't call me Kamina, call me "Bro"!" said Kamina

"Well...Yes we are siblings after all but i'm half blood..." as Simon was cut off

"There you are you idiot" said a new voice

Simon looks and saw a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; has a scar on the right side of his neck, he wears a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist,black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf

"Hey Natsu!" said Simon as Natsu stops "Simon come we need to get ready for our first day!" said Natsu as Simon remembered

"Right our first day of infinity academy" said Simon as the three are back inside "Hold it had everyone see Ash and Eren" said Natsu

"Did you call me" said a other voice was heard by the four

they looked and see a young man of average height and build. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive teal-green eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan. attire consists of a long beige shirt worn with a maroon sash about his waist, brown trousers, and brown shoes.

"Mom said get Ready plus...Ash is halfway there" said Eren as they heard him say that

"What the hell that brother of ours is so...so..." Kamina couldn't finish

"Kamina! put a shirt on" said a yound beautiful woman has brown eyes and brown hair. She mostly wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes.

"You will always wear a shirt in your school days" she said

"But Mom..." said Kamina

"Don't make me use rasangan on you young man" said Delia that got him running "Yes mommy i'm on it" as he is off to get a shirt

At the capital of Infinity City shows Raven-hair teen who's wearing a White highschool uniform jacket, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body was walking at the streets " There it is pikachu this path will lead us to Infinity Academy" said the teen was talking to a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and the two red circles on its cheeks contain pouches for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base.

"Pika" said Pikachu

"Ash wait up" as Ash looks and see a Reptile creature with an appearance resembling a small dinosaur, it has grown and become able to walk on two legs. Its strength is weak as it is still in the process of growing, but it has a fearless and rather ferocious personality. Hard, sharp claws grow from both its hands and feet was catching up

"Sorry Agumon" said Ash as Agumon had finally reach to him

"It's fine so are we close to Infinity Academy." said Agumon as Ash nodded "Yep but let's wait for my family to arrive" said Ash as he heard the voice

"Hey Ash" as Ash turns around see Simon, Kamina, Natsu and Eren in thier Highschool uniforms

"well you guys are just in time" said Ash

"You bet bro now let's go to Infinity Academy" said Kamina as they had on thier Japanese school uniforms so the white button down shirt and black or navy blue pants. But the each have their special gimmick Natsu has a scarf Simon has his goggles Ash has his cap Eren has his jacket and La Nina has his cap and glasses.

"You know Ash it was Great that Mom had chose to move to Infinity city since Dad had wanted us to be trained" said Simon

"Step dad Simon you maybe half brother but Kakashi married Mom" said Kamina

"Yes but we accept him as our Father Kamina" Ash tells him

At the other side was a Girl about Ash's age has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose saw Infinity city

Yes. This city lives off the fishing business instead of magic. Not even a tenth of the people in this city use magic, so this store specializes in selling to traveling wizards." Said the shopkeeper as she wasn't impressed "I guess this was a total bust, then?" She said to the keeper "Now, now, don't say that. Please, have a look. I have a lot of new merchandise, you know. You can switch the color of your clothes to whatever you feel like that day! Change! Like this!" As the keeper uses it to change color "I already have that one. Yeah! I'm searching for some powerful gate keys. Gates, huh?" The girl sees a key that made her happy

"Those are rare This is the white puppy, White Doggy!" She said as she looks at the white doggy "That one's not powerful at all." Said the shopkeeper "So what? I was looking for it How much?" She asked as the keeper said

"20.000 jewels" he said

"How much might it be again?" She has that look "Like I said, 20,000 jewel."as the girl look depressed as she notice Ash had arrived to the market also he see the girl wanting a key as he gives her a Jewel was a pearl

"That will cover it" Ash said with a wink as he left leaving a blushing girl

"He's...cute" she said

Ash travels back to meet up his brothers as he looks at his new family photo he took of him in a new apartment with his brothers, His mother Delia and his step father Kakashi but he accept him as family "This would be perfect if my two sisters are here but they have years of college to the other town well i'll wish them good luck" said Ash as he notice the hokage summit. "I can see my grandfather there...what the!?" Ash said as he saw the summit was a wreck

"what could've done this" as Ash notice a boy about his age he has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face.His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. wore an with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector, sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue did originally, running pass him with a bucket of yellow paint. then There are two older ninja chasing him.

"Blasted kid" Ash said as he starts chasing him as well

"Bha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha !" said the boy

"Naruto, come back here! When I get my hands on you!" said Ninja 1

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Naruto laugh

""You crossed the line this time Naruto!" As Ash follows Naruto and the two ninja begin jumping a top the buildings, all while Naruto can't hold in his bursts of laughter.

"Ha ha! Give it up, You're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do. Do ya? Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me! Ha ha ha ha!" said Naruto at the screen window a 69 year old man in is office, writing on a scroll and smoking a pipe then A ninja bursts into the room in panic.

"Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!" said the ninja

"I hope your not bothering me with some trivia and don't tell it's Naruto again." said the 3rd hokage

"It is Naruto again! He climbed onto the great stone faces!" as a Other Ninja that appears out of nowhere "He put graffiti all over the Hokage!" The 3rd Hokage sighs and blows out smoke in frustration.

"Also we saw your grandson as well" as the third hokage heard realise Ash and his other grandsons had arrived to infinity city

"Good let the Student body president know they had arrived" he said

Naruto still being chased by the two ninja. He jumps down from the building and seems to have run down the street but is actually hiding behind a blanket that looks like the fence.

"Eh! Naruto hold on!" The two ninja run by without noticing him. Naruto throws down the blanket.

"Ha ha ha. That was to easy." just then Ash had arrived and stopped him "Ok wise guy what's the big idea facing my grandfather's summit" Ash asked him

"Oh Yeah who made you all...hey wait you said Grandfather?" said Naruto

"Yeah the third hokage genuis" said Ash

"Oh...so what i just having fun and i can take you down right now" Naruto said to him until a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete withforehead protector, sandals, andflak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about way.was His sensei, Iruka, appears behind him.

"Oh yeah Naruto!" said Iruka

"Aaahhhh!" Naruto jumps in the air, legs kicking, and lands hard on the ground. "Where'd you come from Iruka-sensei? What're you doing here?" Naruto ask

No, what're you doing here? You're suppose to be in class." as Iruka brings Naruto back to the academy.

"Hey wait..." Ash shout as he follows them then Ash sees it a high school located atop of Infinity City "There it is Infinity Academy the ultimate high school in the city. They say this school is crazy pikachu." said Ash as pikachu nodded "Crazy is one thing and i can reach the top" said Ash

"Ash!" as Ash sees his brothers going to him

"you found the academy Ash" said natsu

"Yeah let's go Ash!" said Kamina as They are about to enter the school grounds "gee this School isn't so bad." said Simon looking inside the academy

"Yeah Infinity academy is a school of students become heroes" said Kamina also he see the ladies

"I don't know they say it's got strongest level students here?" said Eren when they are stopped by a very large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes, and is often dressed in his Three-Star Goku Uniform.They look up at him very uninterested he then shouts at them

"YOU FOUR ARE NEW STUDENTS WE BEEN EXPECTING...YOU FOUR BETTER GET MOVING YOU'LL BE LATE!!!!" he said to them that they're going to be late they just look at him

"yeah that's because you're in our way idiot" said Kamina but his insults makes him so Furious

"now you feel my wrath you punks" as they see him transform "three-star goku uniform shackle regalia!" said ira as they were staring at him with a look

"That's his form Ash?" said Natsu looking at him "It looks like a bandage mummy from a museum?" said Simon

"Ha you think an mummified form scare us fool who the hell you think we are" said Kamina

"so you four really are fools" said the huge man as they looked at him "come again?" said both "do you think that I hadn't anticipated something more obvious?" as they see the whips are hitting them

"those are not bandages those are whips we get a point." said Eren as they dodging them

"I got him Ash "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" as Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches at him but nothing has no effect on him "Yes! that's more like it! the more I'm punished, the more my hardness towers mighty and strong!" said that guy as more whips keep hitting him

"Bro we will be late if we can't get pass him!" said Simon as Ash use an ability from his eyes looks at thier rampaging enemy

"Guy i have a idea to beat him" as Ash tells them his idea then they all attack him at once.

"Eat this bigfoot" as Kamina has a sword with him but that's no ordinary sword it's magic as he swings it

"Dragon storm!" as an energy pulse form a dragon surrounded him

"My turn" as Eren charges towards him and did a backflip on him and takes him down but that guy went back up "Drill charge!" Simon starts spinning and form a drill then charges and struck him

"Fire Dragon Roar!" as Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth athim then Ash was up to the air then his hand was forming a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm then he had his hands together with that sphere creates a blue ball of energy in between them.

"Aura Rasangan!" as Ash struck him with his Aura Rasangan he goes down easily.

"Yes we did don't miss with the ketchums you big idiot we rule!!" said Kamina celebrate thier victory When the dust settles "We still have time for class" Ash said

then a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. wearing the standard Honnōji Academy No-Star uniform; a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt shows up.

"Hi there you four are new here welcome to Infinity Academy I'm Mako Mankanshoku i saw your battle against Ira gamagoori i want to say your battle is so intense you are so outstanding" Mako said to them

"Mako there you are" said a voice behind her is girl about Ash's age of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black white jacket with rolled up sleeves. During her childhood, she wore a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes.

"Oh sorry Ryuko there was a battle going on and those four took down Gamagoori" Said Mako as Ryuko saw Ash at first she suddenly blushed

"You four took down Gamagoori i had to say i'm surprised" said Ryuko as Ash blushes at her in which Natsu sees it "Ooooh our little brother is having his first crush" Natsu starts teasing him Ash glowing ever more embarrassed "Natsu shut up." he shouted

"Ash. that's a nice name i'm Ryuko matoi me and Mako can show you inside" said Ryuko as They go into class and they're separated into different classes.

"Catchy class" Ash said as he ran to Naruto "Hey you again." said Naruto as Ash believes he is here for a challenge "I saw your fight with that dope gamagoori that was outstanding. i'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto

"Thanks Ash ketchum nice to meet you Naruto." said Ash then he notice few more show up in class was Ryuko, second a teen feature is his spiky orange hair, a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. more muscular, Third was teen with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair wears goggles and brown eyes. he wears an orange short sleeved denim blazer with folded sleeves and a sign "17" in each sides, a white long sleeved undershirt, dark blue capris and black and white high-top sneakers and white socks also he has a Agumon too

the other two are small for his age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11") at the beginning of the series, despite his attempts to appear taller, (due to the notation that he cannot stand regular milk). He wears his golden-blond hair long - usually tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, but sometimes forgoing the braid for a simpler ponytail. he wears a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. dress in black trousers and some sort of black shirt under his coat with him was a walking gunmetal-colored steel armor

the sixth was a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His usual outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots.

the seventh is a guy was extremely muscular and exceptionally tall 25-year-old man with somewhat messy blue neck-length hair. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye which he was born with. He has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. he's wearing a tight muscle orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red armband on his left arm

"Hey there you're that new student who took down Gamagoori the whole class saw you. by a way I'm Gon freece welcome to Infinity Academy" said Gon

"Thanks Gon I'm Ash ketchum" said Ash as the other spoke

"As in Auran Ketchum he is a greatest hero i'm Tai Kamiya" said Tai

"I'm Ichigo I think we can get along fine." said Ichigo introduce himself to Ash "So you're the new student that took down that bastard i'm edward elric known as the fullmetal alchemist" said Ed greeting to Ash

"And I'm Al Ed's brother it's nice to meet you Ash." said Al introduce himself to Ash "The name's toriko Ash we welcome you to the school" said Toriko

"It's great to meet you guys as well." Ash greeted back to them then he saw a teen his age but wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt; as is common toOrochimaruand his followers. He initially complements this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms went pass him

"Hey what's your problem!" said Ash talking to him

"Don't worry Ash Saskue is always like this to newbies which drives the girls crazy for him" said Toriko

"You're right Toriko but i hate his attitude for it" said Ash

"Welcome to the club Ash" said Naruto Then the bell ring because there is a assembly "Get ready Ash the assembly is on" said Tai as everyone has to go down and they are outside Ash see many new faces "Ed who are we seeing?" Ash asked him as a light appeared

"Her Ash" as Ed points at the tower and stare at a tall slim woman with an angular She has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust she wears a white-and-blue sailor uniform with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides. When active, has two eyes are located on the neck lapel. On the upper part of the left sleeve is a blue metal band with three clasps.Her name Satsuki the School president.

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! these are the truths of this world! Surrender to those truths, you are no pigs in human clothing! you are Heroes are born and train to Infinity Academy" shouted Satsuki

"What made her miss perfect." Ash said about her then Ash notices that he's right next to ryuko who just gives a glare at Satsuki

"Hey Ryuko." as Ryuko saw Ash next to her "Oh...Ash what a surprise." she said as Ash chuckled "Yeah say...why are you glaring at miss perfect here?" Ash asked as she just mumbles "That's because I really hates my sisters antics." she said as Ash was surprised that Satsuki is her sister

After the assembly is over he just stares up and all that is happened today this is going to be a very very fun school year. "This school is interesting but what adventure i can have will lead me" Ash said to himself

 **That's it of Ch 1 hope you enjoy the first infinity Academy story and more will happen in this one and i bet that surprised you all of what adventures Ash will have in infinity academy so enjoy**


	2. Ash vs Kaiba enter the hero

**Infinity Academy**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **Ash Ketchum vs. Seto Kaiba: Enter the Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, RWBY, Fairy tail, Naruto, One piece, Dragonball z, Toriko, Bleach, Kill la Kill, Gurren lagann, Fullmetal Alchemist, Transformers, Tmnt, Dinosaur king, Medabots, Avatar the last airbender, Attack on Titan, Sailor moon, HunterXHunter, Winx club, Black butler and Swordart online i am doing a new version of the story where Ash will still be based of my picture in my profile so enjoy**

Satsuki is looking over the new student files "So let's get this straight you Gamagoori the Elite Four member who got your butt kicked by this new student and his brothers!" said Satsuki who had heard this news by Gamagoori "Lady Satsuki those boys had insulted me so I had to show them respect my way!" Gamagoori tries to explain what happened

Satsuki is just quiet as she reads the files not even looking at her subordinate "Inumuta what did you say what those boys names are?" Satsuki asked a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue was on his computer

"They are from family bloodline of Auran Ketchum my lady." said Inumuta as Satsuki heard the name "The hero of the war with the fourth hokage that had died during the nine tail fox" said Satsuki

"Yes my lady the two older ones are Natsu was a powerful wizard master dragon magic, Kamina...His intelligance is low normal human but wields a legendary sword of elemental dragons!" said Inumuta

"how about the one with the swords!" Satsuki as inumuta about thier third brother

"Eren yeager became a orphan from wall Shiganshina in ruins" said Inumuta

"Adopted i see and the younger one?" she asked

"Simon is thier half brother" he said

"Born from Kakashi...very interesting what about the one that beaten Gamagoori last!" she ask dringing her tea "Ah Yes his name is Ash Ketchum my lady...Quite intersting this one travel a lot his stamina, intelligence, speed, agility is high. it said he learns everything but his power was unknown...interesting he seem to like pokemon battles, been to beyblading most of all duel monsters." as Inumuta was going to speak more

"That's enough leave me be" she shoes Inumuta away after a period of Silence "Yes my lady" as Inumuta had left. Satsuki stares at Ash's file she smiles at it and "finally someone worth a challenge for me." she said to herself

 **"Colors weave into a spire of flame"**

The sun rises at Infinity city

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

Ash was walking from the shadows and lift his head up looking at the sun with a pikachu and Agumon

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

As he looks at Infinity Academy with his head down with a smirk

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He then Runs towards where the light goes

 **[Infinity Academy]**

 **On that day, when the sky fell away**

He along with his friends and brothers as watching the skies while running

 **Our world came to an end**

as Darkness surrounds the city then red eyes were opening

 **In our rise did a fading sun rise in the dark, glimmering shadows?**

An female Mayor with a group of evil organzation was lurking in the shadows of infinity city

 **Silence grows in the spaces between**

Naruto fights along with the Ash against thier threats bieng surrounded

 **Stretching out beyond time**

then other heroes leaped from the air to fight

 **Rising up, as the chorus of souls finds a voice**

An Saskue Uchia was looking at the moon fill with hate and vengence to come against a other Uchiha

 **Flickering through the void**

Then Ash stares at the ocean on the hilltop near a tree along with everyone he met

 **These little sparks cling on to life**

An group of Girls were watching them as a few were staring at the Ash with a smile

 **Everyone caught in the struggle**

Teachers, Satsuki the head high-school president with her elite then the 4th hokage are on top of infinity academy

 **And then the storms of change, they fan the flames**

a group of rivals are training then one wanted to be the top to beat everyone who stands in his way

 **Scattering ashes to the wind**

as glass shatters of a mysterious man with a scar on his face wears glasses eye to eye at the cloaked woman with powers of ice

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **Every soul contains a whisper of light**

an Alchemist Edward Elric and Alphonse fights off the thugs. Gon Freece along with a pirate, Ichigo wears a hollow mask fights a huge creature

 **Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight**

then Tai with a Greymon helps a boy has a dark magician, then a monk with a arrow tattoo fights a dinosaur

 **No escape, no greater fate to be made**

then Simon and Kamina were inside a mecha with a Eren turns to a huge humanoid creature fights a robot turns to a jet

 **In the end, the chains of time will not break**

Ash then transform and fights a ninja who holds a grudge on the fourth hokage then had help with his friends Naruto, a turtle, Fairy, Natsu, saiyan, Toriko, huntress then a car turns to a robot with Ryuko matoi wears a living uniform

 **[Chorus]**

 **Colors weave into a spire of flame**

As night came the Ash looks at the moon on top of the academy

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

as his eyes are close with a tear coming down

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

then he rises up then stands up

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He now leaped from the tower towards the moonlight never gives up till it's over and awaken for the new age

"In 1933, the national Socialist German workers' party came to power." said a middle-aged man with blue messy hair, with a bent back and an unsteady gait. His blue eyes are hidden behind large reflective glasses. he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and black jeans was teaching the class "God...this is how to be a hero this is stinks!" said Natsu was bored he didn't hear Kamina complain realise he was asleep

"What how did he fall asleep fast when he was bored in class?" said Natsu was surprised at the other class Naruto was with Ash but he was running "Hurry Ash we are so..." as Naruto see Iruka was waiting

"Naruto you are late again. I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." said Iruka as there are other classmates looking at him

"What was his excuse now" said a teen has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. he wears the standard Konoha-nin outfit, the only customisations being green-lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles and the plate of his forehead protector sewn into his left

"Who knows shikamaru?" said a very attractive teen about Ash and Naruto's age has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. In her youth, she wore her hair as bangs in order to cover her large forehead she wears typical outfit consists of a red top upper-half. Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors.

"Sorry Iruka sensei i was talking to my new friend who is taking class." said Naruto as Ash came inside "Oh...my...HE'S...CUTE!!!!!!" said the girl as she notice her prank

"Oh no. Hey look out!!!!!" as Ash notice a bucket had going to drop on him but he grabbed it with his hands "Nice catch Ash!" said Naruto

"no problem." Ash replied as he meets up with him at his desk "Hi there Ash right." as Ash looks at the girl "Sorry about that prank i did there the name's Sakura Haruno seems we are taking same class..." as Sakura was cut off

"Sakura since you had pull that prank everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" said Iruka

"Aaaawwwww!" said the Class as Ash heard transformation jutsu "This is going to be easy" Ash replied as The class begins practicing. Sakura goes first.

"Alright, Sakura here! Let's do it. Transform!" as She transforms perfectly into Iruka.

"Transformed into me. Goood." said Iruka as Sakura changes back.

"Yes I still got it!" said Sakura

"I kicked butt!" said her inner side inside her "Ash, did you see that?" she said as Ash was impressed "Not bad Sakura" Ash replied "Next…Sasuke Uchiha." said Iruka as Sakura goes to the back of the line Ash then see Sasuke steps up. "That bastard again." he whispered as Ash saw Saskue also transforms perfectly.

"Uh, good. Next Naruto Uzumaki." said Iruka as Naruto is standing next to his classmates Shikamaru and his friend Ino. Naruto has his hands in his pockets and angry

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." said Shikamaru looking at him "We always pay for your screw-ups." said Ino

"Like I care." said Naruto as He walks forward and attempts the transformation. "Man tough crowd on Naruto" said Ash as he notice Another classmate is a girl same age as him, Naruto and Sakura She has dark blue hair that she keeps in ahime-cut of different lengths reaches her lower back and the framing strands grow to shoulder-length she wears a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and the color of the cloth of her forehead protector from black can be seen across the classroom admiring him.

"Naruto, do your best." she said as Ash watches naruto

"Transform!" as A large amount of blue chakra emits from Naruto and he transforms into a beautiful, naked girl. He winks and blows a kiss. Iruka flies back dumbfounded.

"Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha, that's my sexy jutsu!" said Naruto as Ash sweatdropped seeing

"Oh...great a other Kamina!" Ash said

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning! "said Iruka was so angry then he looks at Ash "Ash ketchum you are up" Iruka said as Ash was up

"Transform!" as Ash transform to a perfect Iruka "Outstanding form you pass" iruka said as the class was done Ash went over to see Eren was taking class as a Scout regiment

"Looks like i came just in time" Ash said as he was watching Eren was sparing a teen has short blond hair, hazel eyes, and a defined facial structure. His large height, broad shoulders, and serious expression give him an intimidating presence but Eren takes him down "Oww!" as Eren helps him up "Sorry. I'm not good at holding back." said eren as this mystery character now on his feet "Now it's your turn to be the rogue." as he passes him a weapon

"What's the matter?"

" I don't get this training. Why would soldiers fight other people? Only an idiot would take on a target barehanded." said Eren as he remembered a fight

"That's irresponsible thinking. We're soldiers. There are times we can't run away, no matter how bad the situation is. No matter what the enemy is, we have to be ready for it, whether it means using cannons or combat techniques. I believe that's the responsibility of a strong soldier. Anyway, look there." when the teen told him his speech and has Eren looked at is a young girl of considerably short height with a small, yet very muscular build and physique. She has moderately short hair that is often tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face She has an oval-shaped face, blonde hair, blue eyes, a Roman nose and pale complexion. Her hair color is noticeably paler than most other blonde-haired characters and when untied, her hair reaches down the nape of her neck. Her eyes, although of considerable size and proportion she wears her uniform was a hooded sweatshirt underneath a jacket accompanied by dark gray pants.

"Oh, that's Annie. She's slacking off without the commandant noticing again." said Eren

" All right, Eren. That slouch needs a talking-to. Let's teach her how a soldier's supposed to act." said the teen

" Huh?" said Eren confused as Annie was walking more seems she is looking for someone as she saw that teen

"Not fond of the commandant's head-butts? If you don't wanna end up any shorter, think back to when you first came here and start taking things seriously." said the teen as Eren was walking over

"Hey, why are you being so rude? Man," As Eren sees her face with anger and scary too

"she's mad. I thought she looked scary enough as it is, but that's nothing compared to when she's pissed." Eren said in his mind as that guy was behind him

"All right! Get started, Eren!" said he said

" Me?!" said Eren as he pushes him to Annie as she was in her fighting pose

"You know the drill, right, Annie? Here I come!" shout Eren as he charged Annie kicked his leg as Eren dropped

"Wh-What the?!" Eren was shocked

"She kicked my leg?!" then Annie looks at that teen

"Can I go now?" said Annie

"No! The drill's not over until you take the dagger!" said the teen as she looks at Eren

"Wait, Annie! You're supposed to do this a certain way!" but she doesn't listen as he backflipped him as Eren felt pain then she pass the dagger to that guy

"There. Now it's your turn to attack me." said Annie

"N-No I'm not" said the teen looks afraid

"Do it, Reiner. I thought you wanted to teach her about a soldier's responsibility?" said Eren as Reiner looks at Annie "Yeah. Sometimes a soldier can't back down. This is one of those times!" said Reiner

"This Annie was train by martial arts, but nothing I know about this mysterious character Reiner." Ash said in his mind as he is ready to go

"well look what the cat drag in" as Ash looks and saw a fairly tall, physically fit, and very muscular teenage girl with chin-length black hair was short. she was beautiful because of her pale skin and calm, black eyes. Her eye color is not consistent and often varies, depending on the light and surroundings, between shades of gray and occasionally blue. Her body has been depicted as extremely well-toned wears a uniform consisting of a short, light-brown jacket with the badge of theScout Regimenton both shoulders, on the front left pocket, and on the center of the back, a white shirt, a brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and brown knee-high leather boots.

"Mikasa." Ash was surprised as she hugged him "Good to see you again Ash after years ago." said Mikasa as Ash was happy too

"Wow look at you grown up and very beautiful." Ash said as mikasa suddenly blushed

"Thank you Ash and you had change too never seen you...handsome." she said

"thanks" Ash said blushing

"Ash to let you know it's almost lunchtime care to walk with me." said Mikasa as Ash think about it "Sure it brings back old times." Ash replied as those two walk together during the bell ring everyone had walk in the lunchroom

"Oh Yeah my favorite time in the academy to have Lunch!" said Kamina as he was sitting on a lunch table "Hey Kamina same some room here!" said Natsu

"Yeah there are people want to sit too!" Eren tells him as him and natsu are sitting down

"Hey where's Ash and Simon?" said Natsu as Simon was running

"I'm late for lunch!" said Simon was running hoping he will make it "hi there" as Simon stopped and saw a delicate-looking young girl of average height with curly, light blue/pale blonde hair. Her initial appearance shows her to have extremely long hair running down her back She has peach skin and unique blue eyes with pink crosses for pupils look like flowers.

"oh...hi...uh...sorry i was late for lunch and..." said Simon was toonervous to say anything

"easy there why won't you come with me and Sweetie there" she said with her friend Sweetie "Yeah i agreed with Nia so what's your name?" said Sweetie

"hey i'm Simon Ketchum." said Simon introduce himself

"Well simon let's go!" said Nia

Ash and Mikasa made it to the Lunchroom "I guess i'll see you around Mikasa." said Ash as she smiled "See ya Ash." she said to him as Ash spot his brothers at thier table also he see Naruto, Gon, Ichigo, Tai, elric brothers and Toriko are here as well seeing Ash

"Hey Ash come sit with us!" said Al as Ash sits with them "Hey Ash is this great having Lunch!" said Kamina was eating like crazy "Yes i see Kamina?" Ash said but he too was enjoying the food lot faster than him

"Hey Ash what where you been doing at your time?" said Natsu as Ash looks at him "Just went to class with Naruto, just saw a old friend we knew" Ash said to Natsu

"What about you guys." Ash asked them "Things went bored in that one class Ash...But i had met those those attractive babes" said Kamina

Ash looks behind seeing three girls were waving at him one is the oldest ofher three younger sisters, and possesses extremely large breasts, the other was the second oldest wears glasses the last is the youngest of the girls and the most mischievous

"Really Kamina!" said Ash then Natsu spoke "I was a same in the class i was bored then i met a very attractive girl but didn't had a chance to ask her name!" said Natsu

"Really Natsu how about you Eren." said Ash asked him "Oh...i was doing great Ash i had met a girl Annie and new friends" said Eren

"had you guys see Simon?" Ash asked them during lunch Satsuki comes down to have her lunch

"Look at all those students together in the Academy soon will defend thier loved ones." Satsuki said in her mind but find the Ketchum brothers together talking

"So those are the legendary Auran boys those fools look pathetic" but she keeps her eye on ash

"But you why are you so different then your brothers...But the way i saw for the first time my heart felt like thunder" she has this weird feeling about him but a good kind of feeling

as for Mikasa she meets with her friends, Ryuko, Sakura, then there was a girl thier age blue eyes and blue, midlength hair. Her outfit appears to resemble a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front.She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings

a girl has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin, she wears a yellow sleeveless vest with a dark blue button, a dark blue collar, red swimsuit, yellow shorts and orange shoes

a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes she wears a teal crop top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep.

a girl possesses long, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face.Her clothing consists of a blue short-sleeved button up shirt and a white shirt with her pony version's cutie mark logo on the chest. Her lower half consists of tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots

a young girl with long twin tails and blue and green eyes. She is seen wearing her school uniform.

"Mikasa you are in time" said a other girl was talking to mikasa "Also have good timing Twilight." said Mikasa as they notice thier teacher

"Negi Springfield 9:00" said the blue hair one "Yes Dawn we should tell the four about our teacher" said the other girl

"Really Misty which one i heard the glasses one is a dense" yellow hair repied

"how about this handsome one Lucy"

"Who Bloom?" said Lucy was confused "Him" she points at Ash "Hey that's the boy who give me that pearl!" said Lucy seeing him

"You mean Ash Lucy me and Mako saw him took down Gamagoori" said Ryuko as they all know his name "Why not bring him over to us" said the girl in uniform

"Bring him over to us Asuna?" said Ryuko heard what Asuna said "I don't mind having him here" said Mikasa

"Really you knew him too." said the rainbow haired girl

"yes Rainbow he's my childhood friend" said Mikasa as they are surprised "Ok I'll go ask him" said Ryuko

Ash had seen Saskue with other teens at thier table "Hey Ed who are those guys with saskue?" Ash asked him "Oh that's Zebra there he has been Toriko's rival since they started" said Ed talking about a incredibly large and muscular man. He is physically the largest of the Four Heavenly Kings, towering over the very large he wore a black sleeveless shirt, brown pants, and brown boots.

"And him!" Ash points at the guy with them. He is tall and has light skin and a fairly toned physique. His attire is usually adorned with varioussuit symbols on the front and back torso, and he changes outfits in each story arc. He wears face paint of a star on his right cheek and a teardrop on his left cheek, has the card "Ash you stay away from that guy his name is Hisoka Morow an deadliest hunter!" said Ed

"Yes he had kill 50 thieves that fast so stay away" said Naruto

"And him" Ash points at tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Pantheragenus of cats. he wears a whitehakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollo. mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen

"That's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez we been rivals a long time" said Ichigo as Satsuki finds it interesting "His newfound friends is showing him the roots...yes Ash you should make plenty of rivals." then she notices her sister coming to Ash

"Hey Ash mind you come over meet my friends." said Ryuko offering Ash to sit at her table

"Sure Ryuko why not." Ash said as Ryuko takes him over "How does he do that so fast?" said Kamina was stunned and surprised by this "Maybe your brother is more respect to girls than you" said Tai as Al notice Negi

"I hate to be right guys but Negi our teacher is here!" said Al as Ed heard him "Don't worry Al this time we're ready." said Ed as they are confused

"why are you guys worried?" said Simon

As Ash was sitting down next to Ryuko, Mikasa, Twilight "Ash i want you to meet my friends Twilight, Dawn, Misty, Bloom, Lucy, Rainbow and Asuna" said Ryuko introduced her friends.

"Me and Lucy had met before." Ash said as Lucy was silent and blushing "Really we heard your fight with Gamagoori that was brave" said Twilight

"Oh thanks Twilight i can sense strong magic in you." said Ash as Twilight was surprised hearing that Ash sense her magic

"you can tell our powers in us!" said Bloom as Ash nodded "yes i never lie Bloom" said Ash

"so you can tell our teacher there Negi springfield?" said Rainbow

"yes him too but he looks like a kid" Ash said

"he is but he's our teacher" said Dawn

"Ash one thing also you better watch out for him" said Misty "What is he a powerful wizard?" said Ash said to her as Mikasa and sakura notice it coming "Powerful sneeze yes!" said Sakura

"Is it a problem Mikasa?" Ash asked her "Yes we better get that shield ready Twilight!" said Mikasa as Twilight has the shield ready but Asuna notice Twilight's rival Trixie has a shield ready for Satsuki

"That witch thinks she's strong" said Asuna as Ed has his alchemy ready and build a wall then Ash see how Negi sneezed a strong wind appeared then a smoke was clear the lunchroom is a mess then clothes were flying everywhere the students were seen naked

"I'm sorry i ask girls." said Ash now learn his problems "It's fine Ash but hey least you weren't naked" Ryuko said as a joke they laugh then Satsuki see how Ryuko is talking to Ash and that's parts of a bit of a jealous throb in her mind but she puts it aside for now then heard a phone.

"Nonon speaking what is it Iori?" said a teen girl has petite with pink hair and an angular face. Unlike most females in the series, she has a small bust and medium hips name Nonon

"What! Satsuki we had a other test subject down the dust" said Nonon as Satsuki heard that "Tell Iori i'm coming down" said Satsuki as she left

At the balcony there was a teen had brown hair wears a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp-designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins.but was hold a sword that has a blue eyes white dragon on the handle

"So he's here!" he said looking at Ash seem to hold a grudge on him as Ash was standing up he then notice his belt "Oh no my digivice it must've dropped during the sneeze!" Ash replied as he was searching around the lunchroom looking for his digivice

"Hi there" as Ash look behind him and saw a girl about his age has short brown hair and eyes.she wears a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark cream colored skirt with two pocket in each sides, dark blue thigh high socks, and white shoes. She also wears a necklace with a gold heart serving as her pendant.

"You drop this" she shows him his digivice "Hey thanks how did you found it?" Ash asked

"It land on my side so Gatomon and I went to find you." as she gives it to Ash

"Thank you uh..." Ash didn't know her name "Kari...Kari Kamiya." said Kari who had introduced herself to Ash

"Kari you had a cute name" said Ash

"Why thank you Ash!" she said with a blush but Ash was surprised "You know my name?" Ash said as Kari smiled "Why yes i saw your fight with gamagoori that was brave." as she left Ash notice pikachu was staring at him

"What?" Ash asked

at the lab Satsuki had arrived notice her two star students were not looking well as she see Iori was studying an trench coat with black shirt and pants in a pod

"What is a problem Iori?" said Satsuki talking to Iori "It seems that this Kamui inside a pod is not responding to our students 14 of them wear it but end up getting weak by it." Iori said to her as Satsuki was looking at that Kamui

"So none of them are not successors for this Kamui..." She think hard but had a solution of her plan "We can use one to test it's bond." said Satsuki as the day is over in Infinity Academy the Ketchum brothers are heading back to their house except for Ash he was walking around Infinity City

"Well since i move here take a look around!" as Ash was walking with his case he is carrying with him "Hey there" as Ash look and see a kid wears Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. So far, he is the only character in the franchise to have his hair divided into three colors. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck.

"You're the student who took down Gamagoori." he said to Ash

"And i know you. You were in the lunchroom since the sneeze happen!" said Ash as the kid laugh

"Yes i apologies of professor negi springfield he gets that when he is nervous." said the student "It's fine by me at least he's not a other Kamina" Ash replied about Kamina

"Kamina is your brother right." he asked

"Yes he is and the name's Ash Ketchum." said Ash introduce himself "Great to meet you i'm yugi muto" Yugi introduce himself to him

"Nice to meet you Yugi...i notice you had duel monsters cards." said Ash seeing his deck

"You love duel monsters too." said Yugi as Ash nodded

"yes but my deck is at my apartment" said Ash as they heard a new voice "Yugi!" as Yugi looked and saw a teen she has brown hair and blue eyes. she wears a light green sleeveless buttoned shirt with yellow collar, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white thigh-high socks, and blue platform sandals.

"Tea you got change fast!" said Yugi as Tea nodded but was embarrassed "Yes since what happen at the lunchroom." Tea replied of her memory as she was wearing a yellow shirt, which flows like a skirt at her thighs, with a pink waistcoat over it, and a blue mini-skirt. A pair of brown knee-high boots was walking over for lunch as the sneeze happen her yellow shirt was send flying with her bra, her skirt and panties were torn at her thighs, with her pink waistcoat , and her blue mini-skirt. along her pair of brown knee-high boots as Tea was naked ended her memory

"Anyway who's your friend" said Tea looking at Ash "That's Ash the new student everyone saw took down Gamagoori" said Yugi

"Nice to meet you Ash I'm Tea gardner." said Tea introduced herself to Ash "Nice to meet Tea." Ash said made Tea blushed by him maybe it's because of his looks

Ash then notice Iruka takes Naruto to the Hokage faces to clean up the graffiti. "This sucks. Loser." said Naruto cleaning "Your not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint." said Iruka

"So what. It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!" He continues to rub the paint. Ash heard Naruto said that

"Naruto?" said Iruka

"What do ya want now sensei?" said Naruto

"Well, I was just thinking. Maybe after you've cleaned this all up, I can take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do ya think?" Iruka said to him

"Haa, now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!"said Naruto

"I had a bad feeling there is something about those people. Why they be so rude to Naruto" Ash said wonder why everyone in Infinity city was rude to Naruto

"Ash...Tea and I know why..." as Yugi was cut off by a new voice "That's because he was bieng a outcast." as they see a other teen girl has red hair, amber eyes, a large bust and an extremely curvy figure had lightly tanned skin she wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. Below, she wore baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, she wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes in which she was shown to keep a magazine for her gun. In lieu of signature headwear, she wore a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up, the latter of which also doubled as weapons.

"Yoko!" said Tea

"Hey Tea and Yugi and you must be Ash right cutie" said Yoko made Ash blush "Y..yes but what did you mean treated Naruto as a outcast?" Ash asked Yoko

"Well Ash that's because the nine tail fox was inside him." she said as Ash heard about the Nine tail fox from his mother how it attack the village "When he had it inside him people were bieng rude to him treated him like a animal." said Yoko as Ash heard of this

"That was insane. When i met Naruto he was a good kid...all he need is a friend" said Ash that had amazed Yugi, Tea and Yoko they had know him for the first time they are starting to like him

"You had a kind heart." said Tea then a new voice was heard "A friend Ridiculous. Everyone comes the academy is all about power along with the duel monsters cards." as they see the same guy but Ash reconise that guy

"Seto Kaiba" Ash said looking at him "Well Ash ketchum you are a splendid image of your father." he said with a smirk "But i challenge you to a battle to bring honor to my name" said Seto

"Good I wanted to slain that selfish ego of yours!" as Ash opens his case then has out his blood red sword but look like scissor but a sword together

"The legendary Blood blade!" said Kaiba had his eyes on it "It is real a powerful sword in the world" he said

"Ready to fight" said Ash was ready for his fight

"yes but i had a upgrade" Kaiba said

"What upgrade?" Ash said as Seto changes his clothes had changed to a powerful armor that look like a white dragon with blue eyes "Behold the legendary Blue eyes armor!" said Kaiba as he has his sword out "Now let's fight!" as the two are charging

Naruto was done cleaning "Good now for some Ramen!" he said but he notice people were heading to the street "Hey Gon what's wrong?" Naruto. asked

"Ash is fighting Seto kaiba!" said Gon as Naruto heard that "No way i'm coming!" as Naruto runs then Ryuko was walking with her friends. "So Mikasa. How long you and and Ash been friends." said Ryuko as Mikasa smiled "Since when him and Eren met but i see those two like brothers." said Mikasa as they notice people

"Hey what's going on?" said Twilight as a ninja looks at her "There is a battle goin on" he said as the girls are following them as the battle continues on "Fireball jutsu!" Ash calls his chakrakneaded inside his body is converted into fire and expelled from his mouth, as a massive sphere of fire was engulf at kaiba but he use white lighting at him

"you think fire can burn through my armor please." as kaiba notice the unconcious had poofed "A shadow clone where are you!" he said

"Right here, Dragon pulse!" as Ash fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from his mouth at kaiba

"Clever move Ketchum but i learn this White Dragon lighting pulse!"as Kaibe too fires a multicolored white lighting dragon-shaped beam of energy from his mouth at Ash send him flying to the wall

"Ash!" said Ichigo as him, the elrics, Tai and his sister Kari, Gon, Toriko, Naruto, Mikasa, Twilight, Dawn, misty and Ryuko see that

"You think you can beat me give me a break you are nothing!" said Kaiba as Ash use his blade to cancel his attack

"You only fight with greed and power Kaiba but my father said to me that true power and strength comes from friendship, Dreams, Truth and Will means i am not giving up on a fight!" Ash replied but at the lab the Kamui's eye was alive as it broke free from the pod and the window

Ash had see it coming as the Kamui land on him "Wha...Who are you?" Ash said in his mind surrounded by light "Don't worry i was made by your father." the kamui said in a wise voice "Wear me and you can be stronger" as Ash had touch the kamui then he is feeling stronger as the light appeared like lighting then stars

"What is this!" Kaiba covered his eyes from the light as it clears he then saw Ash's form the eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black coat was like suit of armor with red stripes.his black shirt then faded into shirtless but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever

"Whoa is that Ash!" said Mako seeing this "Holy Rainclouds his form rocks" said Rainbow seeing this

"Wow Ash!" Ryuko looks at him as they see his face was determine

"Now let's end this!" Ash charges

"White dragon light pulse!" as Kaiba use his move again but Ash's armor is indestructible and cuts the beam with his blood blade "Now Rasangan!" as Naruto saw Ash used rasangan at Kaiba send him flying

(Don't loose your way)

"Now the final blow!" as his blade was glowing celestia, Aura, Chakra together and charges to Kaiba "Celestial Aura Slash!" as he struck Kaiba his armor was shattered to pieces and was naked in his underwear

"Game set and match!" Ash said as he chages back to his form in a new attire trench coat that has an Kamui eye, black shirt, black pants, sneakers.

"Ash!" as Ash seen his newfound friends "Ash you were Awesome!" said Tai with a thumb up

"More like unbeatable when we saw your match" said Ichigo

"ash." as Ash see Ryuko with a smile "You were amazing" said Ryuko as Sakura, Mikasa, Kari, Dawn, Misty, Tea, Yoko, Rainbow and Twilight agreed

"Thanks all of you" said Ash as they didn't notice a student had upload the battle on the internet

"Hey Ash let's celebrate at the Ramen." said Naruto as Ash accept it "Let's go then." Ash shout as him with his friends are off but Reiner was on top of the roof

"The organzation need to know about this" as Reiner left

 **That's it of Ch 2 hope you enjoy the first infinity Academy story and more will happen in this one and i bet that surprised you all of what adventures Ash will have in infinity academy so enjoy**


	3. attack on infinity city

**Infinity Academy**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Attack on Infinity City**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, RWBY, Fairy tail, Naruto, One piece, Dragonball z, Toriko, Bleach, Kill la Kill, Gurren lagann, Fullmetal Alchemist, Akame ga kill, Transformers, Tmnt, Dinosaur king, Medabots, Avatar the last airbender, Attack on Titan, Sailor moon, HunterXHunter, Winx club, Black butler and Swordart online i am doing a new version of the story where Ash will still be based of my picture in my profile so enjoy**

After the fight happen of Ash against Kaiba Ash along with his friends are at the ramen shop to celebrate Ash's victory "Ash you are so unstoppable at the fight first you took down Ira Gamagoori then you took down Seto Kaiba. You had lot of fancy skills too." said Mako was eating her Ramen

"Thanks Mako still things never change of the clan as always." Ash said as he was eating his ramen but had finish his bowl 30 minutes "Wha...you finish yours that quick there is no way someone finish faster than me." said Naruto

"Wow a boy that eats so fast I'm surprised." said Twilight seeing Ash order a second bowl. "Hey Ash. When Kaiba glares at you during your battle how come?" Yugi asked him

"Well...you can say that both our family line are rivals during generations. My mom didn't tell me why but we just had to live with it." Ash said

"that is one rivalry i ever seen before." said Ichigo as he continue eating "Perhaps Ichigo." ash continues eating

"Hey Ash, you fight great out there. You are a good friend." said Al

"thanks Al" said Ash

"Hey Ash!" as Ash saw his brothers Simon, Kamina, Natsu and Eren are running to him "Well...you four had arrived but a little too late." said Ash as he had a third bowl "What miss the whole action i was hoping to fight Seto Kaiba!" said Kamina

"Oh take a chill pill Kamina Ash had won the fight." said Natsu as Kamina mumbled "The reason you want us to find Ash because of his fight was uploaded in the internet!" said Simon as Eren agreed with Simon

"Yes but we heard that you were at this ramen shop!" said Eren as the four felt thier stomachs growling "Ash is there a chance we can have some ramen as well." said Natsu

"Of course there is time for you guys." said Ash as they make room for the ketchum bros "Besides i'm done" as Ash paid for his lunch

"Again about thirty minutes and he finish nine bowls." said Naruto seeing the bowls he had left

"Well Naruto we all think of food and we made a friend." said Tai

"Yeah you're right Ta!" said Naruto

 **"Colors weave into a spire of flame"**

The sun rises at Infinity city

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

Ash was walking from the shadows and lift his head up looking at the sun with a pikachu and Agumon

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

As he looks at Infinity Academy with his head down with a smirk

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He then Runs towards where the light goes

 **[Infinity Academy]**

 **On that day, when the sky fell away**

He along with his friends and brothers as watching the skies while running

 **Our world came to an end**

as Darkness surrounds the city then red eyes were opening

 **In our rise did a fading sun rise in the dark, glimmering shadows?**

An female Mayor with a group of evil organzation was lurking in the shadows of infinity city

 **Silence grows in the spaces between**

Naruto fights along with the Ash against thier threats bieng surrounded

 **Stretching out beyond time**

then other heroes leaped from the air to fight

 **Rising up, as the chorus of souls finds a voice**

An Saskue Uchia was looking at the moon fill with hate and vengence to come against a other Uchiha

 **Flickering through the void**

Then Ash stares at the ocean on the hilltop near a tree along with everyone he met

 **These little sparks cling on to life**

An group of Girls were watching them as a few were staring at the Ash with a smile

 **Everyone caught in the struggle**

Teachers, Satsuki the head high-school president with her elite then the 4th hokage are on top of infinity academy

 **And then the storms of change, they fan the flames**

a group of rivals are training then one wanted to be the top to beat everyone who stands in his way

 **Scattering ashes to the wind**

as glass shatters of a mysterious man with a scar on his face wears glasses eye to eye at the cloaked woman with powers of ice

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **Every soul contains a whisper of light**

an Alchemist Edward Elric and Alphonse fights off the thugs. Gon Freece along with a pirate, Ichigo wears a hollow mask fights a huge creature

 **Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight**

then Tai with a Greymon helps a boy has a dark magician, then a monk with a arrow tattoo fights a dinosaur

 **No escape, no greater fate to be made**

then Simon and Kamina were inside a mecha with a Eren turns to a huge humanoid creature fights a robot turns to a jet

 **In the end, the chains of time will not break**

Ash then transform and fights a ninja who holds a grudge on the fourth hokage then had help with his friends Naruto, a turtle, Fairy, Natsu, saiyan, Toriko, huntress then a car turns to a robot with Ryuko matoi wears a living uniform

 **[Chorus]**

 **Colors weave into a spire of flame**

As night came the Ash looks at the moon on top of the academy

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

as his eyes are close with a tear coming down

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

then he rises up then stands up

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He now leaped from the tower towards the moonlight never gives up till it's over and awaken for the new age

"You… want me to take the picture with you looking like that?" said the person name Genzo was talking to Naruto "Yeah! Go for it!" said Naruto as Ash and the others are waiting "How long is he going to let us wait!" said Ed was so irrated waiting

"Give him time Ed!" said Gon as. Genzō is about to take a picture of Naruto "Jeez...You'll be sorry." as he is all set "Okay, now say "cheese!" as he is done he show Ash and his friends a picture of Naruto with war paint all over his face

"Ash...is he that serious?" said Tai who find that picture ridiclous "Well who can blame them Tai?" Ash said then Genzo looks at Ash "Ash ketchum you are next!" said Genzo

Ash was up with his Blood Blade "Now we want you to do a pose" Genzo said to him "You mean like this!" as Ash did a perfect pose

Genzo see Ash is having his Blade on his shoulder and smiled "Ok keep that pose say cheese!" as he got Ash's picture

"Hey love his pose!" Sakura said as she is looking at Ash's picture

"not bad!" said Ryuko looking at it

"So that's Ash!" as the girls see a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips She wears a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. also Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

"Hey Ruby welcome back!" said Kari seeing the girl named Ruby "Hey Ruby how did your vacation go!" said Dawn as Ruby smiled "Oh it was great letting me choose Alola region is a greatest idea you give me!" said Ruby was more happy when she enjoy sandy beaches

"Sounds great Ruby" said Tea happy to see her again "When i came back i heard about some new kid took down Gamagoori and Seto Kaiba" said Ruby as they nodded "Yes all from Ash there" said Misty points at the picture

"really he looks cute" said Ruby as she too find Ash Cute looking at the picture "Spealing of Ash. Where is he?" said Twilight as Ash was walking to the room "There it is" as he opens the door

Ash went inside "There he is!" Ash said looking at the third hokage Hiruzen his grandfather was looking at his and Naruto's profiles

"Heh heh." said Naruto as Ash looks at Hiruzen's face "grandfather" Ash said as he bow

"Why hello Ash it's great to see you again." Hiruzen said as Ash is sitting beside naruto "Whaddaya think? It was hard getting just the right expression! It took me three hours to get that shot!" said Naruto

"You had such strange ideas for your profile Naruto!" Ash tells him with a sweatdrop

"So Ash...After all, it's not like something ordinary would do…But with my artistic vision-!" said Naruto as the third hokage looks at him

"Do it over!" said Hiruzen as Naruto was stunned

"Well i see you around Naruto and see ya grandfather" said Ash as he starts walking at class hallway preparing for his next class but he heard a noise from the hall as he investigate

"Cousin!" as Ash saw a small kid has short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. he wears grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it. also he wore a long blue scarf

"Konohamaru i haven't seen you since you were four years old" Ash said with a smile "You had grown up too. I was on my way to grandpa but seeing my best cousinin the world" said Konohamaru as Ash chuckled and rubbing his head

"honorable grandson!" as Ash knew that voice as he see a man having dark hair and brown eyes and is never seen without his trademark sunglasses in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit As he see Ash as well.

"Ketchum." he said to Ash "Ebisu" Ash said glaring Ebisu seems those two hate each other when Ash is five "Come Honorable grandson of the hokage we need to start training." said Ebisu as he was dragging Konohamaru

"What kind of training...i hope he won't hurt himself if he cause trouble." as Ash had left as he heard a sound

"You only say that now? I want that stupid system to stay in place, for my sake." said a teenager has short, light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. He has small, intense light-brown eyes, and is said to have the same vicious look in them as Eren does. he is of average height and muscular build, and has a scowl similar to Eren's but is said to have a long face He is wearing the typical uniform of the Scout Regiment worn with an olive-gray button-up shirt. as eren was pissed

"You piece of scum!" said eren

"Shut up! This is the real world!" said teenager as those two are going to fight

"Eren! Quit it!" said a teen is rather short for his age, though he has a somewhat muscular build. He has a round feminine face, blond hair that is cut in the style of a bob, large, expressive blue eyes, brown eyebrows, and a slightly upturned nose. he wears the standard 104th Cadet Corps uniform with a white button-up underneath then Mikasa tries to stop them

"Stop that." said Mikasa as eren calms down but Jean grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall "- Screw you!" said the teen as Eren looks at him in anger" - Huh?! Let go! You're gonna rip it!" said Eren

"I don't give a damn about your clothes! I'm jealous!" said the teen

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" as Eren then realise something as Reiner and Annie stares at him "I see now He always has to take his feelings out on others Just like I always do. But not this time! I'm going to use that move to take control of the situation!" when Eren used the same skill that Annie used as he backflip that teen and he lands on the floor

"What the hell was that?!" said the teen as Ash was watching

"A combat technique I learned the hard way while you were screwing around. A carefree, capricious life is your idea of the real world? And you honestly call yourself a soldier?!" said Eren as the teen lost his cool as he was going to hit Eren but his collar was pinned to the wall by Ash's Kunai knife as they saw Ash throw it

"Sorry there i was aiming for the wall." Ash replied with a smirk "You bastard! you could've kill me!" he said to Ash "Well i don't kill everyone but anyone who threaten my family i do i had a bad side!" Ash said as he let him go "And you better watch out Jean or i might strike your pants!" Ash said as he walk away

"Hey Ash thanks" said Eren as he has his thumb up "That guy is Ash!" said young woman with light brown eyes and reddish brown hair kept in a ponytail that reaches the base of her neck. Her bangs are parted slightly on the right cascading down each side of her face and stopping around the middle of her neck. On missions, she wears the standard Scout Regiment uniform

"Yes Sasha that's Ash my brother." said Eren as Ash was was in Alchemy class with Ed as they see a clean-shaven man with dark eyes. he has dark hair - perhaps in keeping with his persona - is worn casually unkempt, falling over his eyes; in more formal or somber situations, however, he is known to wear it neatly slicked back.

he is A great fan of classy attire, Mustang is rarely seen out of uniform (and even while in uniform will often don other accouterments, such as a long, black overcoat and white formal-wear gloves),

"Greetings i am Roy Mustang you know me as the flame alchemist...and we have a new student in infinity academy you see him defeated our elite student and our champion of duel monsters we please welcome Ash Ketchum!" said Mustang as they see Ash was with the Elrics

"Now Ash is going to learn Alchemy which is why i want him on a stand" said Mustang as Ash walks to him "Now Ash let me show you how Alchemy works. You see my gloves there?" as Ash see them

"the circles i hold are known as transmutation circles. they can be use to transmutate but for sample" as Roy use his gloves flame had appeared

"Now Ash, Alchemy takes practice to master...ah!" Roy and the students see Ash had use alchemy without a circle

"Did i do it right?" Ash asked him as Mustang smirk

"Yes you are Auran's kid after all A" he said to him after the academy Ash was on his way then he see Eren was talking sasha about his past "Wait you were adopted!" said Sasha as Eren nodded

"yes i was alone all my life no home, no family...I was close to meet my end when Auran found me and took me to his home he adopted me and i met Ash, Kamina and Natsu we became brother" Eren told her as Ash walk away "Hey Ash!" as Ash look and saw Simon with Nia

"Hey Simon who's your friend?" said Ash

"Oh Ash...this is Nia I want to tell you about!" said Simon introduced Nia to Ash "You must be Ash i heard about how you beat Gamagoori and Kaiba." said Nia as Ash chuckled

"It's not just me! Simon helped out as well for watching my back that's what brothers do" Ash said as Simon scratch his head and chuckled

"yes it is true" said Simon

"Well Ash...Simon is walking me to see Sweetie belle she's my friend." said Nia as Ash already figure that out "Well simon already you found someone special." he saidwith a smirk "Wha...no Ash it's not what you think?" Simon replied with a red streak on his face

Ash decides to tag along with Simon in case if Kamina didn't give him stupid advice as they see a fashion store "That's where sweetie belle's sister live" said Nia as they went in

"Hey Nia here to see Sweetie belle" said a girl has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone. she wears a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals

"You bet Stella" said Nia as Stella see Ash "Hey you're that new student that beat gamagoori and Kaiba!" said Stella as Ash nodded "Yes he's Simon's older brother Ash Ketchum!" said Nia

"Ash...that's a cute name i heard!" said Stella then Twilight shows up "Ash hey!" said Twilight waving to him "Hey Twilight" Ash replied

"Twilight Darling i have the dress made for yo..." as the voice a other girl has purple hair shows up

"Thanks and Rarity this is Ash that me and Rainbow tell you about" said Twilight

"You are that student!" said Rarity

"Yes Rarity me with my brothers are new students!" Ash said to her "My you really are handsome as they say!" said Rarity that made Ash blush "Why thank you Rarity" said Ash then he heard a door open

"I thought i find you here." as Ash looks behind and saw Ryuko and Mikasa came in "Hey Ryuko and Mikasa how did your training go?" said Twilight as Ryuko spoke "My swordsmanship has got lot better Twilight and Ash, Mikasa told me how scare the pants out of Jean good thing you didn't kill him!" said Ryuko with a smile

"I was going to kill him!" that made everyone silent and stun except for Simon as him and Ash chuckled "He was kidding girls Ash does not kill anyone if...he has no choice" said Simon as they are laughing as well

Ash was with Ryuko, Mikasa and Twilight walking at the streets of infinity city "Ryuko i love your new uniform!" Ash said looking at Ryuko's new attire appears to be a black and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower cut skirt.But it has a eyes just like his kamui

"Thanks Ash but my uniform is special just like yours." said Ryuko as Ash was surprised that her uniform was Kamui just like his "Hey Ash, about Eren was he really your brother." said Ryuko as Ash went silent in the minute

"I...got nothing to say!" Ash said to Ryuko something about Eren he does not want to talk about "I understand Ash I thought i was a one with secrets" said Ryuko as Ash heard that he wants to ask Ryuko about her past till they heard screaming

"Ash what's that noise?" said Mikasa looking at Ash "I don't know Mikasa...but i don't think it's not good sign!" Ash said as he has his Blood Blade out "Count me in Ash!" as Ryuko brings out her weapon but her weapon red half of the Scissor Blade

"Wow!" Ash said looking at it "Yeah it's just like you blade as if they were twins" said Ryuko as Ash smirk then they continue following the source of screams. they found the people running in fear as they see was very tall and, like most puremonster possessed a masculine body. Its main distinguishing feature was its characteristic, grinning smile, it had a thin, emaciated frame with stocky proportions, in which its ribs were visibly apparent, and it possessed an unusually-long neck and small head. It had medium-length, dirty blond hair that only barely reached down to its neck and featured small, gray eyes.

"No...it can't be...Mikasa was in fear seeing that creature but Ash notice it's not just her he saw Eren with Armin was in fear like the past has return to them then Naruto, Ichigo, Gon, Elric brothers, Tai, Toriko came in time with Natsu and Kamina

"Ash...is that!" Natsu replied as Ash nodded "Yes Natsu a Titan!" Ash said looking at that creature then Bloom and Ruby came as Twilight read a bio about them

"Titans are greatly resemble nude human beings. but They are bipedal creatures with the same number and arrangement of limbs and features one would expect in human beings. They are all deformed by human standards to a greater or lesser degree worst they devour humans became most dangerous threats" said Twilight

"We can't let that titan devour the citizens of the city" as they agreed with Ash they all charge for battle Ash then transform "Life fiber synchrozation Kamui Senketsu!" Ash shout then Ryuko leaps to the air "Watch this Ash!" as Ryuko started to change her Life Fiber Synchronize with kamui. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. kamui himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red garter belt/suspenders (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

"Whoa Ryuko you look great" Ash said as Ryuko was hiding her blush then Ash and Naruto create a diversion

"Shadow clone jutsu!" as more multiple shadows clones of Ash and Naruto as the Titan spots the clones

"Good it's distracted" as Ichigo is ready for the legs "Getsuga Tenshō!" At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attacks the titan's legs "Scissors!" as Gon is in position it requires him to transmute his aura into a long blade which he extends from his outstretched middle and pointer fingers. With the advantage of surprise, it was able to cut through atitan's leg as well

"Ed can you trap it!" Ash said as Ed nodded "Of course i always wanted to trap a titan!" as Ed and Al are ready to trap it till Ash see Eren "Got you!" As eren was ready but"Eren look out!" as Eren saw the hand but mikasa was grabbed by the titan Armin was going to help as he see Ash with Ryuko here to help as the three had cut that titan's hand

"Hands off my friend!" Ash shout as Toriko came in time "Fork!" He forms his left hand into a 'claw' position and his right into a 'chopping' positionthen he hits the titan at the chest

"Time to turn up the heat!" as Bloom used her dragon flame and burns it's skin then Ruby used her scythe and scratch it's eyes blinded it

"now Al!" said Ed as him and Al use thier alchemy and trapped it "Let me slow it down Dragon's control" as Kamina jab the sword to the ground and freezed the titan as it that move controls time

"Tai you know what to do!" said Ash as Tai nodded "Greymon give that thing a heartburn!" said Tai

"Right Nova blast!" as Greymon used nova blast and fires inside then Ash and Eren with Ryuko had thier blades with mikasa then they cut the nape watching the titan to collapse dead then Ash smirk "That is for Eren's mother!" as Ash spits at it

"Ash you did it." said Eren as Ash smirked "No we did bro!" Ash said as Ed smiled with his eyes closed "Brothers forever like you said Ash!" said Eren

"Always!" then they heard clapping from an elderly fairy judging from her hair. She has short curly hair, dark blue eyes, and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles.

"ahhh the headmistress Faragonda!" said Naruto was nervous

"Calm down Naruto i heard about the titan was loose but i saw your battle against it you did it by teamwork thanks to Ash there." she said

"It's true Ash is our brother and was a great leader!" said Natsu

"Yes he is...Ash i like to see you in my office tomorrow at the meantime take a break" as Faragonda walks away

"This school rocks" Ash said with a smile by then he was over at the bridge as dusk has arrive Ash was looking at the ocean "I love looking at the ocean as well." as Ash looks and saw Ryuko

"I guess we had lot in common Ryuko" as they laugh "Ah you must be Ash!" as Ash looks at Her kamui

"You can talk as well." said Ash as his kamui spoke "Of course he can Ash he's my younger brother" said senketsu talking to Ash

"Hello my older brother i thought we be reunited" said Senketsu

"both kamuis are siblings" said Ash

"Yes but share the same name!" said Ryuko then they heard a voice "Ash." as Ash look and saw Mikasa "Hey Mikasa what are you doing here?" said Ash as mikasa walk towards him "To see you and I want to say thank you for saving me" Mikasa said to him as Ash smile "I am glad you are safe" Ash said as Mikasa smiled she's about to confess her feelings "Ash..." right when she gets to him she hesitates but she hugs him in tears "I'm glad that you're okay" said Mikasa didn't want to let him go though in her mind " love you Ash. I will never leave you again" shes let go

"I begin to think guys who send that titan to attack infinity city there are security over the city" Ash said in his mind

(in the office)

"I see the plan had failed but it turn out a success. Keep your existence hidden we don't want the academy know who send you" said a woman her resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. She seems to be quite tall as well. she is often accompanied by a blinding light that shines from behind her.

"Our plan set Ragyo." said a very attractive and voluptuous woman. Often seen as the subject of desire by many men, her smooth black hair, flawless pale skin and large breasts allowed her to easily manipulate most men to do her bidding. Her regular attire consisted entirely of dark clothing, where she wore elbow length gloves, black high heeled boots and a low-cut dress which revealed a large amount of cleavage as well as her Ouroboros tattoo which rested below her collarbone

"Good Lust and i had let Itachi to join you." said Ragyo as an figure appeared had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years. His overall appearance is very similar to Sasuke's he wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolise his broken ties with the village. The cloak's high collar would obscure his ponytail. He would sometimes unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of Akatsuki: mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱,shu). He wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them.

"Everything will be according to plan" said Itachi

 **That's it of Ch 3 hope you enjoy the first infinity Academy story and more will happen in this one and i bet that surprised you all of what adventures Ash will have in infinity academy so enjoy**


	4. ash Ketchum vs satsuki kiryuin

**Infinity Academy**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **"ash Ketchum vs. satsuki kiryuin awakening of the false super kamui"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, RWBY, Fairy tail, Naruto, One piece, Dragonball z, Toriko, Bleach, Kill la Kill, Gurren lagann, Fullmetal Alchemist, Akame ga kill, Transformers, Tmnt, Dinosaur king, Medabots, Avatar the last airbender, Attack on Titan, Sailor moon, HunterXHunter, Winx club, Black butler and Swordart online i am doing a new version of the story where Ash will still be based of my picture in my profile so enjoy**

(Kiryuin manor)

Satsuki was enjoying her tea looking at the uniform look like Ryuko's kamui but was white and has eyes as she remembered her childhood memory in the lab "I was simply entranced by that outfit's beauty." Satsuki's voice was heard by a memory of her childhood as she was entranced by what appeared to be a other uniform but white then a hand from a unknown man was showed "My father said to me." the words he said to her was "this will be your wedding dress." as she went close to it "I could hardly wait, when I grew up I would be able to wear that outfit. I merely yearned for it. at the time, I had no idea what wedding dress "Implied. the of that outfit was junketsu- "purity" as junketsu was actually a kamui stared at satsuki "I was still an ignorant little girl back then." as her memory fled to her teenager self staring from the top of the tower

"It's unthinkable that two have beat me to the punch. but Ash Ketchum he has great skills just like his father." she admired Ash like she had a deep crush on him "he could be useful for the future..." her eyes closed but she didn't say a word of what future did she mean "if he refused I shall do it by force." she said in her thought

 **"Colors weave into a spire of flame"**

The sun rises at Infinity city

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

Ash was walking from the shadows and lift his head up looking at the sun with a pikachu and Agumon

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

As he looks at Infinity Academy with his head down with a smirk

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He then Runs towards where the light goes

 **[Infinity Academy]**

 **On that day, when the sky fell away**

He along with his friends and brothers as watching the skies while running

 **Our world came to an end**

as Darkness surrounds the city then red eyes were opening

 **In our rise did a fading sun rise in the dark, glimmering shadows?**

An female Mayor with a group of evil organzation was lurking in the shadows of infinity city

 **Silence grows in the spaces between**

Naruto fights along with the Ash against thier threats bieng surrounded

 **Stretching out beyond time**

then other heroes leaped from the air to fight

 **Rising up, as the chorus of souls finds a voice**

An Saskue Uchia was looking at the moon fill with hate and vengence to come against a other Uchiha

 **Flickering through the void**

Then Ash stares at the ocean on the hilltop near a tree along with everyone he met

 **These little sparks cling on to life**

An group of Girls were watching them as a few were staring at the Ash with a smile

 **Everyone caught in the struggle**

Teachers, Satsuki the head high-school president with her elite then the 4th hokage are on top of infinity academy

 **And then the storms of change, they fan the flames**

a group of rivals are training then one wanted to be the top to beat everyone who stands in his way

 **Scattering ashes to the wind**

as glass shatters of a mysterious man with a scar on his face wears glasses eye to eye at the cloaked woman with powers of ice

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **Every soul contains a whisper of light**

an Alchemist Edward Elric and Alphonse fights off the thugs. Gon Freece along with a pirate, Ichigo wears a hollow mask fights a huge creature

 **Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight**

then Tai with a Greymon helps a boy has a dark magician, then a monk with a arrow tattoo fights a dinosaur

 **No escape, no greater fate to be made**

then Simon and Kamina were inside a mecha with a Eren turns to a huge humanoid creature fights a robot turns to a jet

 **In the end, the chains of time will not break**

Ash then transform and fights a ninja who holds a grudge on the fourth hokage then had help with his friends Naruto, a turtle, Fairy, Natsu, saiyan, Toriko, huntress then a car turns to a robot with Ryuko matoi wears a living uniform

 **[Chorus]**

 **Colors weave into a spire of flame**

As night came the Ash looks at the moon on top of the academy

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

as his eyes are close with a tear coming down

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

then he rises up then stands up

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He now leaped from the tower towards the moonlight never gives up till it's over and awaken for the new age

(Lunchroom)

Ash was over at the lunchroom with his friends ever since they defeated the smiley titan that killed Eren's mother "So Boss what you think what's for lunch today!" said Ed as Ash look at him

"Did you just call me boss Ed" said Ash as Al walks over "He did Ash the way you come up with a plan, you make a great leader!" said Al as Ash thought of it "Me a leader I don't know Al about bieng a leader?" Ash said

"he's right Ash we manage to take down a titan people like us just think head mistress faragonda might make us a team!" said Naruto as Ash stop for a minute

"You could be right Naruto" Ash said to him as they see what's today's lunch was till "Hey you!" as Ash looks at teen was blocking his way

"Yes who are you?" Ash asked him "I'm Lance and i heard rumors that you took down a titan am i right" said Lance

"Yes i did" Ash replied

"I don't buy that how you took down a enemy no one can't beat!" he tells him

"Lance just let him through you are blocking the line" said Ichigo as lance heard angry students "Not till i finish...I challenge you to th..." as Lance notice he was levitated by Twilight's magic

"Move out of our way so we can eat!" as they had thier lunch Ash then notice Ryuko was walking to him "Hey Ash mind i sit here" she asked him "Sure" As she sit next to him enjoying thier lunch "Say Ash I was hoping you after academy you come over to my place" Ryuko asked him as Ash was surprised that Ryuko asked him to come over "Sure i'll come over Ryuko i like to explore around infinity city more" Ash said as Ryuko smiled

(Hour later)

Everyone is leaving the academy Ash was walking with Simon, Kamina, Eren and Natsu "Say bro are you coming home for supper" said Eren as Ash look at his brothers "No tell mom I'm coming over to Ryuko's place" Ash said to them

"Ooh maybe they will go to her room and kiss" Natsu said immitating the kissing made Ash ticked

"How about i use water gun on you!" Ash said as Natsu was nervous then Ash was off waving goodbye to his brothers by then he was walking with Ryuko and Mako "Hey Ash good timing" said Ryuko holding her pack as they continue walking "Say Ryuko where did you live?" Ash asked her then Ryuko points at the medic

"I live here at the medic Ash!" Ryuko said to him. Ash looks at the building "Looks small do you think?" Ash said to her as Mako laugh "I know Ash but it has more room here" Mako replied

(Sewing club lab)

Satsuki was watching Inumuta was testing out the new five star goku uniform with a sentient parasitic organisms of extraterrestrialcall life fibers and a mysterious substance you call "Quintessence" was wore by thier test subject

"This is a five star goku uniform whose weave is 50% life fibres and one canister of the Quintessence" said a fairly slim individual, although not very tall a few inches shorter than Satsuki. He has long, yellow-blond hair that goes down to his upper back, tied back in a ponytail while two long, split bangs frame either side of his face. He wears a pair of oval-shaped glasses, and has golden eyes. He is also always seen wearing a transparent orange mask that covers the bottom half of his face named Shiro was doing the testing

"commence sewing!" as they were start sewing" said the sewing club member

"#1 button location confirmed!-don't inhale the dust!" shiro said to them

"commencing sleeve length alternations. modifying side vent shape." Said the second member

"chest adjustment complete. activation of life fiber confirmed. don't let go of those chains!" just as the five star goku uniform was too much because the effects of the Quintessence was mutating the subject with the life fibers made his eyes yellow, skin changes color "crap! one star security!" as the security came "fire all tranquillizer rounds!" just as they fire the subject was rampaging kike a gorilla and attacks them but was later stopped

"Analysis complete." as he was punched by the chest then the subject was back to normal

"Thanks for the save, inumuta." said Shiro

"It was your decision to stop at the test fitting stage. all I did was unravel those threads." Inumuta as Satsuki arrived "Any chance of the test subjects" said Satsuki as Inumuta denied

"None all the test subjects were end up dying out from the effects of the quintessence" Inumuta said to her "No more tests more we use that substance more students will die. i Must go home Inumuta" as Satsuki leave

(Back alley clinic)

Ash, Ryuko and Mako are inside the back alley clinic "Mom, Dad I'm home!" said Mako as Ash was looking around in the clinic but behind him was a short boy with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. Generally, he is seen wearing a black shirt that slopes off of one shoulder, a pair of cut-off shorts, and a pair of white sunglasses. "A other sucker for me to steal his wallet!" he said as he was sneaking closer to him just then a bipedal mammalian Pokémon came out of his pokeball Its body is a light, icy blue and with a cream-colored belly and muzzle. Thicker plates form a dome around its head and its ears resemble an igloo's entrances. In adapting to this cold climate, its body became larger and heavier with a shell of ice covering its hide.

it opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the boy, freezing him.

"Mataro were you trying to steal Ash's wallet!" Mako shouted as her and Ryuko see him freezed cause by the pokèmon "Sandshrew it's ok that you are defending me but better let him out of that ice!" Ash said as Sandshrew nodded as it's paws glows white and it punches the ice let Mataro free.

"Ryuko, Mako welcome home and I see you brought a guest" said a slim woman with light brown hair, often tied up in a bun and leaving a rather thick fringe over her forehead, amber eyes, like the rest of her family. Sukuyo wears a pink dress with an apron over it and a light green jacket. Completing the outfit is a pair of white shoes, perhaps slippers. "Yes Mom this is Ash our new friend he is coming over for dinner tonight" said Mako

"Nice to meet you mrs. Mankanshoku!" Ash said to her "I know you, you're that boy who strike down the titan in our city" she said to him

"Seems i am notice by everyone" Ash said as dinner was set at the table Mataro was warming up from a kid about mako's age wears a red shirt with long neck and blue shorts. He has black hair with a short ponytail

"Thanks Ikki for warm up" said Mataro as Ikki smack him at the head "Ow what was that for!" he said to him "For trying to steal wallet from Ryuko's friend!" he said to him

"I can say Ryuko you had good friends and a family" Ash said to her as Ryuko chuckled "They're Mako's family Ash i just move in with them just to be away from my home" Ryuko said to Ash then he ask her something "Why did you move here" Ash asked as Ryuko was looking at him "Well Ash you see I was born with my parents and my sister Satsuki you know as the student body president. My mother was a mayor to infinity city with her partner was the futher named king bradley but the city is under protecting by the hokage" Ryuko said to Ash but Ash asked her one question

"What about your father?" Ash ask as ryuko went silent "Ash this i will tell you A few years ago i was coming home from my old school when I noticed a trail of blood it was then i saw my father lying on the ground dead with a scissor blade in his chest i looked up and saw the person who killed him running off with the other half and ever since I have been looking for the killerbut i didn't bother coming back till i find Dad's killer" Ryuko said to him

"You and me had a same bad times losing dads like i had" Ash said to ryuko as he continues eating Ryuko looks at him wonder how did he loose his father she decide to wait and continue eating

(Kiryuin manor)

at the night skies Satsuki have arrived to the manor from the copter "welcome home, mistress satsuki." as she was walking towards the the lab "Please wait, milady! I can't allow anyone past here, even you!" said the security "stand aside." said satsuki "we can't do that, milady." satsuki then hits the two security guards as she was walking through

"I don't have time to waste speaking to fools." as the doors are opened to the same, secret laboratory that holds junketsu as she walks over then placed her hand on the scanner as it opens "I've come for you, junketsu." sais satsuki "soroi! how could you stand there and allow this to happen?!" said kuroido who had shown up "well, well. if it isn't master kuroido." said soroi

"Lady satsuki, your mother has expressly forbidden the removal of that outfit. please return it at once."

"I can't do that."

"this won't do at all. I am takiji kuroido, steward to this Kiryūin family, and have been entrusted with the care of this manor in their absence. even if you are the young lady of the house I cannot allow such willful behavior."

"cannot allow it? who do you think you are talking to" as she removes her clothing "It's time for the lady of the house to get changed. Leave me you shameless fool." she said to kuroido

"Lady satsuki, surely you don't mean to try to wear the kamui!"

"for me, there is no "try" she grabs it "All that I do is an inevitable step to fulfill my ambition."

"but if you put that on now, there is no guarantee you will survive it!"

"calm yourself! clothing exists to be worn!" as she cuts her finger "come, junketsu this red blood is the eternal vow between you and I. the red thread of our covenant!" as the blood was pouring on to junketsu then comes to life and jumps on satsuki

"Lady satsuki!"

"hold your tongues and watch! ask the sparrow how the eagle soars! all you do is nothing more than the shallow thinking of little people! No one on this earth can do something before satsuki Kiryūin! even a kamui is a mere garment! and I...will make it bow to my will!" as the transformation has just started meanwhile at the clinic

"Here Ash you can share this room with Ryuko till you return home tomorrow" said mrs. mankanshoku offers Ash to stay for the night as Ash sees the inside "Thanks Mrs. mankanshoku" said Ash as he notice Mataro and a tall, overweight man with a rather slick-back brown hair, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes. Generally, he is seen wearing a tan jacket with a white shirt and a black tie along with a pair of salmon color shorts with blue stripes, and a pair of white slippers. was his father leaving

"Okay, bedtime, bedtime, bedtime!"

"Yes, let's, dad"

"if we stay up, the newer bill goes up and you get hungry again, so sleeping's the only way to go!"

"you got that right dad!" said Mataro

"good night!" said both

"Well i love to stay but i can't do this" Ash said

"I mean it Ash, you are welcome to stay as long as you like but you don't mind of sharing a room together with Ryuko." she said as Ash was turning red and don't like the sound of that "Yeah ma'am I don't think Ryuko doesn't want me sharing a room with her she might call me a pervert I could sleep at the outside roof" Ash said but Ryuko don't like that idea of his going to the outside roof

"No, Ash I would love to share a room with you who gives you a idea I might call you a pervert Ash?" Ryuko said

"well...I" Ash was nervous

"Ash it's ok you are a kind person I love to share a room with you" Ryuko was kind to Ash she never been kind to other boys but Ash was different makes her heart feel something about him. Ash then smiled "thanks Ryuko I should carry my stuff over to our room" as Ash left "I'm surrounded by these loafers and deadbeats so i'd be thrilled to have a kind young man like you around." Mrs. Mankanshoku said

"Thanks" Ash said as he walks into a room wear Ryuko was at. Ryuko at the other hand was heading back to her room but was thinking of something "Ash is different than those other boys at the academy, he makes good friends, kind to people and he understands my story i told him also he is so incredible of battles" Ryuko suddenly blushed "That feeling is it really that...I'm falling for him." Ryuko realise she's in love with Ash but she decides to keep her crush on him as secret she was ready to change but see Ash coming over to get changed

"oh, your going to get changed Ash" said Ryuko

"I was but I let ladies first" Ash said as Ryuko was surprised of him then smiled

"thank you, you're such a gentleman Ash" said Ryuko as Ash was blushing while turning away "Oh...You're welcome Ryuko." he replied Ryuko knew he was blushing but went in to get changed as she took her skirt down the starts lifting her shirt till Ash heard Mataro and his dad opened the door

"oopsie!" that got Ryuko so mad at them but she see Ash was so angry like a magmortar was on a rampage

"YOU PERVERTS LEAVE RYUKO FOR SOME PRIVACY!" Ash beats them up like really hard and strong like a fighting type pokemon primeape does "I THOUGHT IT WAS STRANGE THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BED EARLY! IT WAS TO PEEP AT RYUKO?!" Ash was still beating them

"that was the plan!" they said as Ash took care of it by tying them up "there try to get out of that for punishment" Ash calm down now as he walks in

"Sorry Ryuko i had a anger issue of perverts i didn't even know you had two with you" Ash said as Ryuko smiled at him more "Ash you are one kind a guy i ever met" as Ash blushed again "Thanks ryuko i learn those moves from places i go to even fighting type pokemon make good teachers..." as Ash puts his kamui away next to ryuko's but felt something

"what's wrong?" Ryuko asked Ash

"the surface, it feels rough." Ash said feel something wrong to his kamui "ew, those uniforms has goose bumps!" said Mako

"It has goose bumps?" said both

"doesn't feel like it?" said Senketsu as everyone went to sleep

(morning)

Ash, Ryuko and Mako are walking back to infinity academy runs to thier friends but notice the academy was piled "Hey what's going on" Ash asked Naruto "Satsuki is waiting for a challenge" naruto said to Ash

"A challenge?" Ash notice notice something different as the shine appeared at the top satsuki was waiting for them

"Satsuki kiryuin!" said Ash

"You come, Ash ketchum." said satsuki

"to what does Ash owe the honor of this grand welcome? Here you are, going to the trouble of waiting for him sis, what brought this on?" said Ryuko as satsuki was coming down the stairs "It was Ash who i want to face next time we met, I would settle matters once and for all, to see if Ash is worthy fighter?" said satsuki

"Big deal the boss will win this one and kick your ass too!" said Ed as Al looks at him "brother don't get her angry" said Al as Satsuki chuckled "I'm afraid Ash ketchum will fail this challenge! because he will be the first offering to my junketsu." said satsuki "Junketsu..."purity" is there anything about you that's pure?" said Ryuko as Ash sees something wasn't right about her uniform where she has her hand to the arm "Allow me to show you." as she activated something that pierce her skin that made her changed

"Life fibre override, kamui junketsu!" said satsuki as the one star uniform students clap

"what the hell?!" Ryuko was stunned

"she has a kamui too that must be why our kamui were feeling strange last night" Ash thought

"that's right, this is my junketsu. you two aren't the only ones in possession of the kamui." said satsuki

"Uh-oh. Little Miss Satsuki went and brought something dangerous to show and tell." said Aikuru

"Lord hokage Satsuki is challenging your grandson" said the shinobi ninja "I knew Satsuki be up to something" as he decides to watch

(Ash's apartment)

"Simon has Ash came home yet?" said Delia as Simon denied then Natsu appeared "Mom Ash is facing Satsuki on live" as Delia and Kakashi heard that they turn the tv on see the academy

"Ryuko i will offer you a chance return home with me and leave this pile of garbage behind and live a better life as a Kiryuin!" said Satsuki as Ryuko was angry because she insulted Ash but he notice Ash's blade blocked her

"Ash what are you doing?" Ryuko said

"Let me fight her Ryuko There is no bloody way that i let that mrs. perfect there force you to leave and you came so close to find your father's killer" Ash said as Ryuko was amazed that Ash was telling her to never give up her task this time seeing him going to fight satsuki had touched her heart satsuki looked at him with a murder look as mako came

"Ash you're going to fight her" said mako

"Yes Mako but i'm going to embarrass myself for this" said Ash as Ryuko then was confused by hearing what Ash meant by embarrass himself

"Ketchum! your immaturity causes people to sprout garbage! you have disappointed my baby sister and mako your life"

"My life no! it ain't nonsense for someone was thinking that you're purity to me you are nothing like spoil rotten brat that wants power" Ash said

"Ash." said Senketsu 2

(Ash Greninja sun and moon theme)

"Yeah! hope it works." as Ash pierce himself more as he was reaching to his transforming just like satsuki but his black shirt then faded into shirtless but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever, I finally get it now, I need to be upgraded and i'll hate myself for this. putting on a kamui means becoming one with it!" as he still wears his pants as he then finishes his transformation

"Life fiber synchronize kamui Senketsu 2!" shouted Ash as they see his form more stronger

"Ash wow!" Ryuko said in her thoughts as Ash charges at satsuki

"He's fast!" satsuki sa they strike each other of their blades "I feel It! this the real version of you Senketsu 2!" ash said as he looks at his kamui :this is our power mine and yours Ash." said Senketsu as they keep fighting her in more speed, agility, strength in Ash

"This time i make this my final blow!" ash was almost close to bring satsuki down but satsuki she waved her sword as powerful like the wind pushes her not to mention the students Ash was feeling a injury the two began to strike each other blade to blade as blood was flying all over "be careful. you should avoid blood loss as much as possible. You'll lose consciousness more quickly." said Senketsu

Satsuki was almost beating and seeing him heavily injured she sees that no point in fighting him and walks away "Hey where is she going?" Naruto said seeing her leaving "She is leaving the match!" said Toriko as Ash sees her leaving but he didn't want to give up so he yells out at her

"hey get back here and fight me!" but she continues to walk away "Did you here me I said get back here and Fight me!" as Ash then charged at her with his Blood blade but she blocked it with ease "So pathetic!" then kicks him in the gut sending him a few feet away when he gets up she tells him "i have no time to deal with you anymore as this whole fight was a waste of time" as she turns around and continue walking then said "no wonder why auran Ketchum died he might be as weak and pathetic as you" upon hearing that Ash's eyes widen in shock then ask her

"w-what did you just say?!" Ash said to Satsski Not looking she replied loudly

"I SAID YOUR FATHER IS A WEAK AND PATHETIC PEASANT AND HE ALWAYS BEEN HAS FOR THE REST OF HIS MISERABLE LIFE!" she walks then Ash stands up "My dad is not weak or pathetic...My dad was a legend who stopped the nine-tail fox for destroying the village...I am his his bloodline, want to be the best just like him and i never give up!!!!!!!"That's when it happened something within ash was Awakening in rage and it was very powerful a golden aura surrounded Ash's body then next the ground start to shake along with the thunder the singing from the sky causing everyone Even satsuki to draw there attention on ash some were in awe others like in shock "Is that Ash!" said Dawn seeing this "His level is increasing from the charts!" said Twilight feeling a strong source next would increase their shock and awe greatly, Ash who is growling in rage as he could feel like he wanted to explode his hair was flickering golden as well as senketsu who was also turning golden started to flickering slightly his eyes then turn red and with a powerful rage

"Hey Inumuta what level is Ketchum in!" said Ira as Inumuta destroy his scanner "It's over 10.000!" said Inumuta as Nonon heard that "10.000 that's impossible!" she said then they watch more as Ash roars as his eyes, hair, body and kamui burst with energy revealing to everyone in the arena and to the his family and people around the world who watching the fight live we're shocked at Ash's new transformation

"Whoa big bro can do that!" said Simon watching this "I say he can win this fight!" Kamina find this thrilled then Ash looks at Satsuki "Now let's fight and prove you are wrong!" as Ash has his blood blade out looks like a diamond form as they clash thier blades "This power i never felt it before of my life!" Ash said in his thoughts then senketsu speaks in his mind

the reason i were drinking so much of your blood is because you haven't realise the true power neither dose Ryuko because she hadn't discovered my brother's power yet but you are special Ash unbelievable power you have inside! the more your heart was closed the more I yearned for a blood connection Ash now win this!" said Senketsu

"Let's do it!" Ash made his Blood blade more longer

"scissor blade decapitation mode!" shouted Ash

"no way he knows that mode" Ryuko said amazed as Ash was ready to make a strike but satsuki dodge it in time "Damn it I really staring to hate you!" Ash said to her as she gets up then she smirk for a reason "you and this fight has finally become interesting ketchum!" as the two were face to face as they clashed their blades but been causing so many blast of winds that made students keep flying

"Now you're going to tell me, satsuki kiryuin! did you know who killed your and Ryuko's father?!" said Ash want answers but notice Satsuki emotions were changed

"my father...no i never see the killer?" satsuki said as she stay focus

"I don't know! but not knowing who did it, doesn't sit right!" Ash does a punch right at her face and made a crater at the wall

"Go Ash beat her down win this Ash yeah!" Ryuko was cheering for Ash

"Go Ash you rock!" said Gon as everyone was cheering "That Ash Darling is fantastic!" said Rarity as Misty, Bloom, Mikasa, Kari and everyone were cheering

"I have nothing to say to someone as devoid of aspirations as you and this is for punching my face and you golden hair bastard!!" as she kicked him then made a other crater

"Ok Satsuki the way you talk pisses me off!" Ash makes a final blow

(diner)

at the diner in infinity city everyone was watching the fight of Ash and Satsuki but an cloaked figure was watching the whole thing of Ash winning

(Infinity Academy area)

when satsuki is down standing on one knee ash cupped his hands to his side then his kiis concentrated into a single point The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. "Ash is going to use the Kamehameha!" said Natsu watching this as Ash is going to use Kamehameha to finish her

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!"but when he was to blast her he stop and collapse due to his form overwhelming senkentsu

"Ash!" as his friends, Ryuko and her friends run to him "LADY SATSUKI THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO FINISH YOUR POWER!!!" Ira said to her but the match was call off by the bell "What! who call off the match?" said Ed as they heard clapping at the top was a lean, muscular young man with pale lavender skin who is described as being small in the eyes of a unknown species known for their staggering height compared to humans. His long white hair is slicked back behind his shoulders down to the middle of his back in slightly wavy strands with shorter ones curving upward on either side at his shoulders. A forelock of bangs protrudes from his forehead and remains over his face, reaching as low as his mouth. His eyebrows are also white. he wears a mix of dark gray and blue-gray armor that includes a split waist cape reaching just under his knees. The waist cape is split in three places. His armor is accented with deeper blue across his chest, neckline, and hips, as well as red-orange lining his gauntlets at his elbows, decorating his mid-torso in a "V" shape, lining his collar, and encompassing the inside of his waist cape. Each of his gauntlets is decorated with two brightly glowing violet lights on the back of his hands

"Bravo, Bravo dear sister an terrific performance" he said but everyone knows him well "Hey why the battle stop" said Ash was waking up "Ash is because of him do you know who he is" Tai said as Ash looks at him

"no i don't?" Ash said as Bloom walks to him "That is Lotor Ash he's the strongest student in Infinity academy. He also had taken down a Metalseadramon with one hit!" said Twilight as Lotor looks at Ash "You there...are you Ash Ketchum!" he asked as Ash nodded "You surprised me and the people of Infinity city congratulations on your victory i wish to challenge a worthy opponent...but you should rest I know we will meet again" as he left

"Ash that fight was incredible!" said Ryuko was amazed and thrilled by the battle Ash had "Thanks Ryuko but that power i had i never felt anything like that?" Ash said then Satsuki was walking towards him "Ash ketchum I want to apologise about your father seems i was wrong about you...you also surprised me by actually bring me down...no one had a chance to take me down years ago" everyone was surprised that she show respect for him for almost bring her down and with that she look at Ash then tells him "But when they meet again I will be expecting you to be stronger" said Satsuki

"That I shall Satsuki..."she grabbed him by the chin and said "here is a gift from me as thanks for the fight" and then she does something no one not even the Elite Four or her sister or even the academy expect satsuki kiryuin, president of the academy has kiss Ash on the lip well everybody was stunned even Elite Four

"You got to be kidding me!" said Sakura but the girls notice Ryuko was on the other hand downright Furious not at Ash but at the move her sister just put on him

"You bitch how dare you pull that move on Ash you plan that on purpose!" she was about go over there but she was held back by her friends trying to hold her down but Ash walk to her

"Ryuko easy...calm down we still had enough time for lunch" Ash said as Ryuko calm down then smiled "You're right Ash mind we sit together till we get there" she said to him

"Of course Ryuko" as they walk

 **That's it of Ch 4 hope you enjoy the first infinity Academy story and more will happen in this one and i bet that surprised you all of what adventures Ash will have in infinity academy so enjoy**


	5. The dawn of Infinity pt 1

**Infinity Academy**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **"The dawn of Infinity pt 1: The city in ice"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, RWBY, Fairy tail, Naruto, One piece, Dragonball z, Toriko, Bleach, Kill la Kill, Gurren lagann, Fullmetal Alchemist, Akame ga kill, Transformers, Tmnt, Dinosaur king, Medabots, Avatar the last airbender, Attack on Titan, Sailor moon, HunterXHunter, Winx club, Black butler and Swordart online i am doing a new version of the story where Ash will still be based of my picture in my profile so enjoy**

(Infinity Academy)

At Infinity academy Ash was enjoying his lunch at the lunchroom looking at all his classmates are now his newfound friends "Hey Ash what you did out there battling Sstsuki is epic.: saod Toriko who was cooking up the meal for his pals "Yes true but fighting her in front of the school is challenging." Ash tells them "Challenging! Ash, you had summon the most powerful form we never seen before." Gon tells him about his new form "Thanks for the comment Gon but it's not easy to control." Ash said until they heard an announcement

"Ash ketchum, report to Faragonda's office." as they heard that "Ash you can't be in trouble right." said Tai as Ash was nervous about that as he stands up "I'm afraid to find out Tai?" as Ash stands up and walks over to the office "Yes Faragonda you wanted to see me?" Ash asked as he saw her with a an older man near sixty with an incredible physique for his age. He has a full head of black hair, with a few greyingand a thick black mustache, and a blue tint to his right eye as he is seen to wear an eye patch over his left. Underneath his eye patch is "The Ultimate Eye", orhis regular eye with the Ouroboros mark in place of the pupil and cornea. wearing blue, full length military issue coat and slacks with black dress shoes.

"Ash this Führer Bradley one of infinity city's finest leaders." said Faragonda as Bradley with a jolly smile walk towards him "It's a honor to meet you for the first time young Ketchum i saw how you took down the titan for destroying the city congratulations." said Bradley

"Thanks Fuhrer." Ash bow to the finest leader of the city "It's not why I'm here I want you Ash ketchum to form the perfect team you had before to make you the leader." he said to him "He means i want to make you a team called the Infinity heroes Ash." said Faragonda as Ash was surprised hearing this "I can ask the others and see if they're interested." as Ash stands uup and leave the office "Infinity heroes that has a nice ring to it." Ash replied as Ash remembers something that Ed tells him

(Flashback)

After Ash's battle against Satsuki he was with the elrics buying five tickets each for him, Ed and Al while the two are for Eren and Naruto "Thanks for the tickets Ash." said Ed as Ash nodded "No problem. Ed why you want to go to Liore?" Ash asked him why going to Liore "Because Al and I are looking for something...a stone you can say to restore our bodies." Ed tells him as Ash was puzzled about this stone he's saying

"And we want you, Eren and Naruto to come along after all we are friends." said Al as Ash thought about it "Very well Al ss long as i ask my mom for permission." Ash replied as they are going to the lunchroom

(end flashback)

Ash was now getting to class "I feel confused what kind a stone Ed and Al are finding?" Ash wondered in his thoughts as he walks back

 **"Colors weave into a spire of flame"**

The sun rises at Infinity city

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

Ash was walking from the shadows and lift his head up looking at the sun with a pikachu and Agumon

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

As he looks at Infinity Academy with his head down with a smirk

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He then Runs towards where the light goes

 **[Infinity Academy]**

 **On that day, when the sky fell away**

He along with his friends and brothers as watching the skies while running

 **Our world came to an end**

as Darkness surrounds the city then red eyes were opening

 **In our rise did a fading sun rise in the dark, glimmering shadows?**

An female Mayor with a group of evil organzation was lurking in the shadows of infinity city

 **Silence grows in the spaces between**

Naruto fights along with the Ash against thier threats bieng surrounded

 **Stretching out beyond time**

then other heroes leaped from the air to fight

 **Rising up, as the chorus of souls finds a voice**

An Saskue Uchia was looking at the moon fill with hate and vengence to come against a other Uchiha

 **Flickering through the void**

Then Ash stares at the ocean on the hilltop near a tree along with everyone he met

 **These little sparks cling on to life**

An group of Girls were watching them as a few were staring at the Ash with a smile

 **Everyone caught in the struggle**

Teachers, Satsuki the head high-school president with her elite then the 4th hokage are on top of infinity academy

 **And then the storms of change, they fan the flames**

a group of rivals are training then one wanted to be the top to beat everyone who stands in his way

 **Scattering ashes to the wind**

as glass shatters of a mysterious man with a scar on his face wears glasses eye to eye at the cloaked woman with powers of ice

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **Every soul contains a whisper of light**

an Alchemist Edward Elric and Alphonse fights off the thugs. Gon Freece along with a pirate, Ichigo wears a hollow mask fights a huge creature

 **Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight**

then Tai with a Greymon helps a boy has a dark magician, then a monk with a arrow tattoo fights a dinosaur

 **No escape, no greater fate to be made**

then Simon and Kamina were inside a mecha with a Eren turns to a huge humanoid creature fights a robot turns to a jet

 **In the end, the chains of time will not break**

Ash then transform and fights a ninja who holds a grudge on the fourth hokage then had help with his friends Naruto, a turtle, Fairy, Natsu, saiyan, Toriko, huntress then a car turns to a robot with Ryuko matoi wears a living uniform

 **[Chorus]**

 **Colors weave into a spire of flame**

As night came the Ash looks at the moon on top of the academy

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

as his eyes are close with a tear coming down

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

then he rises up then stands up

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He now leaped from the tower towards the moonlight never gives up till it's over and awaken for the new age

(outside the city)

After the academy during night Ash, Ed, Al, Eren and Naruto were selected to find the criminal thst escaped Ed was not impressed "I know Ed but we have to accept the colonel's orders he is a pain sometimes." Ash said to ed as pikachu agreed with him

"Pika" said the creature then a other voice pop out "Ash you think we can find this guy?" Said Eren was wearing his typical Survey Corps uniform

"I hope so Eren but make sure you don't get cut we don't want you to wreck the central." Said Ash talking to Eren which Ed, Al and Naruto were confused about why Ash tell him not to get cut

"We already bought our tickets for Liore too. Does this mean we're not going?" Said Al was telling them about the tickets to Liore "I don't know, Al... for now, let's just get this over with, okay?" Said Ed wants to get the job done "After that can we find the nearest ramen noodles somewhere?" Said Naruto was thinking sbout Ramen noodles sfter they get the mission done as Ash, Eren and Ed looked at him annoyed

"No time for food Naruto we finish the mission first." Said Ash as they agreed but Naruto mumbled because of his decision "Mmhmm. Lead the way, Ash" said Al as they are off to finish the mission to find a criminsl was the freezing alchemist as the Senketsu 2 stares at Ash "Ash he's close at the alley." The senketsu 2 said to him as Ash nodded "Senketsu said this this way" as they're heading to the alley as they heard Whistling

"there he goes! That way!" Said the policeman spot the freezing alchemist running as the two surround him at the exit "You, halt! Halt, or I'll shoot!" As they're going to shoot but he carried gauntlets that had the exact circle he drew but used ice at them "Aah!" As he got pass then other military policeman block his path but his freeze one then boil other

[Transmutation]

"Water freezes, water boils... either way, you're just as dead." He said as an spear was seen trying to get him but he dodge it in time "That's alchemy..." He said as ed's voice was heard "What a nasty thing to do!" As Ash, him and Naruto shown up "You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrifice. Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?" Said the freezing alchemist "Save your breath! The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!" Said Ash as ed used Alchemy as the weapon forms a bat

"No transmutation circle!" He was surprised

"Don't be too impressed. Now!" Shout Ed as Eren has his 3d maneuver gear going to strike him but missed then Al came from behind going grab him but dodge "multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto calls four shadow clones of him "he form more shadow clones?" The freezing alchemist was surprised of that then the clones had him pinned but he got loose while ed accidentally hits the clones made them poof "hang on ed!" Ash leaped as he used multi shadow clone jutsu made five then used his alchemy to form blades made of aura "What! He can use chakra, alchemy and Aura?!" He said seeing this

"Now let's do this my way" as Ash and his clones charge but the more he dodge made the clones poof because of his alchemy as he got ed's arm but not harm "What!?" With him shocked as eren strikes again but leaped "No, I had you! Any water in there should have boiled!" The freezing alchemist said "If it's any consolation, you did ruin my coat." Said Ed as his Arm was mechanical "An automail arm! A young gifted alchemist... one who doesn't use transmutation circles... and who has an automail right arm!, an regiment killed scout, an gifted shinobi being led by a child with a extraordinary gift I know you-you are the students from infinity academy Ash Ketchum, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, the Leaf Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki, the scout regiment Eren Yeager known as... The Infinity Heroes!" Said the the freezing alchemist

"So, it's not you?" He said to Al thinking he's the fullmetal alchemist "Oh, um... no! I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." Said Al saying that he's ed's younger brother "But he's a runt..." When he said that made him steamed "OH YEAH!? CAN A RUNT DO THIS?!" Shout Ed as he used his alchemy to trap him

[Transmutation]

"I've heard the stories... but still I never imagined this! The infinity heroes are just a little kids!" As Ed mistakenly think he's talking about him "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" As he used Alchemy again right at his face

[Attack]

"You know brother, I don't think he was really talking about your height just now..." Said Al

"Well even if he wasn't, he still pissed me off!" Said Ed as Ash sigh "Ed calm down we completed the mission let's just take him to the infinity tower." Said Ash as the military arrived "So you are the ones we've been hearing all the stories about at infinity academy lately, and you are the Fullmetal Alchemist! You're as good as they say. Thanks for the help!" The policeman was talking to Al "Um... you're welcome but... I'm really not the one you should be thanking." Said Al

"There! C'mon, let's get going Al! We got a train to catch!" Said Ed

"Ah, Okay…Um, If you think it's all right to leave..." As All was going to say something till the freezing alchemist used his alchemy to create steam

[Transmutation]

"What is that, steam?!" Said Ed as Ash used air abilities to clear the steam as they saw the cuffs on the ground "Guys! He's gone!" Said Al as Eren looks at Naruto "you didn't remove his gauntlets did you Naruto like we tell you" said Eren as Naruto remembers that "Sorry guys I forgot?" He said to his friends as Ed was steamed "Damn it! Now he really pissed me off!" Said Eren as Ash facepalmed "Let's get back to the central." Said Ash as they head back

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal." Said mustang talking to them

"Who is this guy anyway Faragonda?" Said Ash as Faragonda looks at him "He was s old ally we had in the academy until he join the war that happen in isval that change him...i don't blame him." then she was interrupted by mustang "You'd know that if you'd listened to the briefing like I told you to. But nooo, fullmetal had to go charging right after…" said Mustang not impress with the team "Yeah yeah, I get it, alright!? I'm sorry, okay? Whatever..." Said Ed

"Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it." He said to them

"Fine..." Said Eren

"Now then…His name is Isaac McDougal. Or as he was known as back in the day, "Isaac the Freezer". He's a former State Alchemist." As they were surprised of hearing that "Former?" Said both as he nodded "That's right. He served in the Ishvalan War. During that time, he gave us no signs that he'd turned traitor. But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the anti-establishment movement ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority... whether it's dead or alive. That's up to him." Said mustang

"No way. I'm not killing anyone for you." Said Ed

"For your information Colonial we are form as a team of not killing anyone." Said Ash as Kakashi had arrived then he was impressed of Ash "And that's your choice ketchum. Your orders are simply to help us contain him. That's all. Hmm…Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal " Said mustang as Ash heard that again

"Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" Said Naruto as a new face appeared "Roy! How goes? Heard you let him put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh!? One hell of a nasty assignment! But hey! Could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central! Oh see! Looks like my timing was perfect! You guys are Ash Ketchum, and his brother Eren Ketchum, Naruto uzumaki and the Elric brothers, right!? Wow! It's an honor to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! A pleasure!" Said Hughes but seems mustang sound annoyed

"Ah…you want Edward. I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse." Said Al

"What!? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Sorry! I had no idea you'd be so…" as ed knows what he's going to say "Go on! Say "little"! I dare you…" he said in his thoughts as mustang spoke "Hughes…" he said to him

"Yeah?" He said

"What are you doing here? Go home." Mustang said to him "Actually, I'm here on official business. You, infinity heroes! I understand that you five don't have a place to stay. Which means that you'll have to come with me!" As he's bringing out something

"AGH!" They screamed as he brings out a photo

"My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia. We'd love to have you!" Hughes said then kakashi walks towards Ash "Ash I might borrow you for a minute." As Ash nodded and looks at his group "you four go on ahead I'll catch up." Ash said to them as they nodded and went with Hughes as Ash follows kakashi "Dad you came here for a reason what was it you want to talk about?" Said Ash as kakashi looks at him "Ash I want to tell you about going to loire with your friends." Kakashi tells him about going to loire

"Yes" ash said

"there is a ally we had over yhere getting information of the phisopther stone" as Ash had a deep thinking about this stone the elrics were finding Ash then looks at kakashi "where can i find the undercover agent" Ash asked him as Kakashi passes him the map "He travels to places and goes to taverns but Ash just don't run to trouble." said Kakashi as Ash nodded "it's not just me i'm just worried aboit Ed he didn't tell me why the stone is important. " Ash replied then Kakashi looks at Ash "Ash you can go back to Hughes with the others." Said kakashi as Ash share his farewell as he left

[Hughes's home]

"Hi, princess!" Said Hughes hugging his daughter

"Oww! Daddy, your beard is itchy!" Elicia said to her father "Like this? Itchy! Itchy!" As Ash, Ed, Eren, Al and Naruto stares at him with awkward looks "Look. We have guests. These are Ash ketchum, Naruto uzumaki, Eren and the Elric brothers." Said Hughes as Elicia was looking at them but mostly looking at the elrics

"Big brother! Little brother!" She thinks ed was younger

"Nice to meet you... my name is Edward Elric. This is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Get that? Younger brother..." Ed was plenty annoyed by that trying to explain "But younger means little. You're little!" That made ed steamed once again

"What!? Where do you get off calling me little?! You look it up..." As Al and Eren carried him inside "Let it go, Ed. These people are really nice to let us stay here." Said Al as they are at the diner table "Hope you boys are hungry. Gracia's cooking is delicious!" Said Hughes as they looked at the food

"Ah!" Said Ash

"Okay! Eat up!" He said

"Thanks! Wow... you weren't kidding-this is great!" Said Naruto as his wife glacia looks at them "Don't be shy. Eat all you want." She said kindly to them "Okay!" As they eat "Here pikachu." Said Ash as pikachu was enjoying the food then a bisharp shown up "right Ash I forgot that's my bisharp he's a good companion and keeps my family safe till I'm gone." Said Hughes as bisharp smiles to his friend "Bi" then Hughes noticed al

"Alphonse…How're you gonna eat wearing that armor? Take it off. Relax!" Hughes said

"Oh…well you see, I…" as ed helps out

"He is not allowed to! He has to wear that all the time! It's a…it's part of his Alchemy training! You know how it is! Haha…I'll eat enough for both of us!" Said Ed

"Training! Choo-choo!" Said elicia

[Central Prison]

"Hahahaha…hands down. That's got to be the funniest joke I've heard in a long long time. The Freezing Alchemist wants me to come play his side kick. Well, as fun as that sounds. The Crimson Alchemist works alone…I always have." Said an prisoner was wearing a ponytail was talking to Isaac who is asking him for his help

"Kimblee, if we work together, we can bring down Bradley and his god forsaken military. You saw the horrors that took place in Ishval. You were there, damn it! You know the things Bradley ordered us to do! The kind of man he really is. That's why you killed all those officers isn't it? To send him a message?" Isaac told him "Hahahahaha…I think you've got me all wrong! My motives aren't so sophisticated as revenge or honor or any of that. The reason I killed all of those men, was because I could. It's that simple..." Said kimblee

"Hmm…That's too bad, Kimblee…That truly is too bad." Said Isaac was leaving "Keep up the good work." He said to him meanwhile at the hughes house "Maes dear, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" Gracia said to her husband

"Guess not…" he said

"I know what's in that head of yours. You're worrying about those boys, aren't you?" She said

"You do know what they call Infinity Heroes right? They are not dogs of the military. Not exactly the most popular bunch. I try to imagine what that must be like, enduring that at his age..." Said Hughes as for Ash and his group are in the extra bedrooms

"Ash, Brother... you awake? Miss Gracia's quiche... it looked a lot like Mom's, huh?" Said Al

"Yeah... almost as good, too…" said Ed

"Really? In that case, I'm definitely adding it to the list of things I'm gonna eat once I get my body back." Said Al writing everything down oh his book "Right…Put it on there. Right near the top!" Said Ed as Ash looks at them "you miss your mother you two." Said Ash as they nodded to him

"Does eren miss his parents." Said Ed as Ash looks at him "No Ed eren has no family his mother was killed by a titan at his home during a wall." Ash looks at Naruto "What about Naruto's." Ash asked them

"he has no family others had been treated him like a outsider because of the nine tails fox." said Ed as Ash heard that seeing those him sleeping "You Ash do you miss your father." Said Al as Ash thinks about it "I do ever since he died made my mom, my sisters and my brothers broken till i find his killer i'm going to end him or her." Said Ash as they nodded to their friend

"Brother…" said ed

"Hm?" Said Ed

"I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon..." Said Al as ed nodded "I know…me too…" he said to his brother as Ash smiled "We'll do this together that's what friends do we work together as a team" said Ash at outside Isaac has drew a other circle

"One more…One more, and Führer Bradley is on his way to hell…" said Isaac

Ash and the gang are at the academy having lunch "hey Ash." said Sakura was walking towards him "Hey Sakura." Ash replied to her "I heard you are going to Loire with Ed, Al, Eren and Naruto first mission." said Sakura as Ash nodded "Yes Sakurs it's our first mission." said Ash as Sakura is impressed "Mind Ryuklo, Bloom and Me come along." Sakura tells him until

"We have a confirmed report that McDougal broke into Central Prison last night. Whatever he is up to, he is growing bold. That means our time is short. Close off all roads. Search every square enter to the city. When you find him, shoot on sight. That is an order form the Führer himself. But if I find him first, he is mine!" Said Mustang gives out orders to find Isaac but at the streets"Get a medic! Hurry!" They found five dead

"Report to Headquarters! Five men dead!" Said the other

"How awful…" said Al

"This is more bigger problem." Said Naruto

"looks like a steam explosion. Raise the temperature of water fast enough to expand with the force of bomb blast. And the human body is seventy percent water…Let's hurry. We have to find him before he hurts anyone else." Said Ed

"I agreed" said Eren

"Hum." Said Al then Ash was in deep thinking "This isn't right why he was still in grand central when he will be hunted down by the military was there something he want or someone." Ash thought as Isaac was finishing the other circle

"Finished…" then there was a Alchemic reaction to the wall as he dodges it "Great at reflexes, Isaac! You're able to dodge my Alchemy so easily!" Said a voice then Isaac was been corner by a truck was red then other who is driving was a older teen has yellow hair who was going to punch him but miss then the truck fires a cannon but manage to freeze it "like my mentor said you are reflex." She said then Isaac recognized them

"I know those voices…Is that you, Armstrong Yang and one and only Ironhide?!" Said Isaac as an fist breaks trough the wall as a muscular man has a mustache appeared then an truck transformed into a robot has cannons mounted on his arms

"Indeed! None other! It is us, the Strong Arm alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong, his student Yang and our Autobot weapon specialist Ironhide known as team Armstrong in the flesh!" Said Armstrong

"Now, shut it! I've always wanted to chop that ego down to the size!" As he used his alchemy at them lucky Armstrong can dodge as he keeps using water at them "Clever move Except you need far more than water to quench my fist!" Said Yang as they collide force was sighted by the group as they are heading to the alley

"Major!" Said Al as Isaac used the canteen of water to make a steam explosion

[Steam explosion]

"Water from his canteen, huh? Thanks for the quick save, Al." Said Ed

"Let's go! He is getting a way!" Said Al

"We need him alive guys." Said Ash as Eren agreed "I'm with him we can get answers from him." Said Eren as naruto wanted action "Right on let's get that freezing bastard guys." Said naruto "Come then. After me, Infinity heroes!" Said Armstrong

"Right!" They nodded

"It's been a long time, Freezer." Mustang said to Isaac staring at the grand central "Well, Roy Mustang. Hagh!…So the Flame Alchemist came out to play and you have the copy ninja Kakashi it's been a long time old friend." Isaac said

"You can make this easy on both of us. I'd rather not fight with an old war buddy." Said Mustang

"War buddy? Please, don't flatter yourself. I knew no friends in Ishval! Only military bastards and their damn dogs!" As mustang used his alchemy at him but stops him with water alchemy with got him wet as he escaped

"When the water meets flame, the flame goes out!" As he reaches towards the rubble and the circle still here "Damn it!...Still there! Perfect!" Said Isaac as Ash and his group arrived "Stop! Right there! I was wondering what you were doing this alley so I came back to check it out and Bingo!" Said Ed as Isaac saw an staraptor flew towards Ash "should've watch the sky when I had a flying type Pokémon with me." Said Ash

[Giggling]

"There's no way to run this time!" Said Al

"Just give up." Said Naruto

"Clearly…But who's running?" As the circles every alley has an Alchemic reaction "An Alchemic reaction…in this scale?!" Said Ed as they see it "Impossible…unless…You don't think he is…" as it hits Eren of what Al was going to say "The Philosopher's stone!" Said the scout but it's more bad news seeing everything freezes

"He's freezing all the moisture in the air…" said Ed

"Ash Ketchum and the infinity heroes! You've sworn your life to the state as a dog of the military. But do you really know the ones you serve? Or what their true plans are?" Said Isaac as Ash was going to ask him

"What do you mean know the ones we serve?" Ash said

"Who cares! It's not our problem!" Said Ed

"Don't be a fool! He'll lead us all to ruin! I'm only doing what needs to be done!" Said Isaac as Ash was confused he must captured him alive to get information "If you come with us and tell us everything you know we'll let you live." Said Ash

"I told him! I don't care ash!" Said ed as Alphonse attacks Isaac and they corner him

"All right! Nice work, Al!" Said Naruto

"But we still have to stop his Alchemy!" Said Al

"We know. So where is it?! You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?" Said Ed

"What are you talking about?" Said isaac

"we won't ask again! Where is it?!" Said Eren

"And what are you going to do, boy...? You're out of your league!" As an Gigantic iceberg comes out Isaac was on top and they ran as it's moving "Stand back to prepare for display of Armstrong Alchemy!" Said Armstrong appeared

"He is all yours, Major!" Said Ash

"Witness, the Alchemic art passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" As he hits it the iceberg didn't stop heads to a other side "That's unexpected…" said Ironhide as ed was pissed "What the heck are you doing! You made it worse!" Said ed

"No…I was merely…" as they see the walls are emerging

"The ice walls…" said Al

"Emerging…" said Ash

"But…that would mean…" said Eren

"If they all meet in the middle…Ah, damn it! It's Central Command!" Said Ed

"He is gonna freeze it over!" Said both as the walls are heading towards central "Yang, Ironhide and Major! Ed, Eren, Naruto, Al and I are gonna try and slow it down! Can you handle the transmutation circles?" Said Ash

"Consider them erased. I'm on it." Said Ed

"The huntress is on the job." Said Yang

"We don't it to end up like Cybertron kid" said ironhide

"Führer King Bradley! For your cold-blooded crimes in Ishval, I condemn you to a frozen hell!" Said Isaac getting close to command "Not so fast!" As Isaac saw a huge mecha came to stop the ice wall as he recognized it "I heard stories about you two you're the ones that controls Gurren Lagann!" As the mecha was reveal to be gurren lagann was stopping the wall with the help of it's pilots "that's right I'm Ash's younger brother Simon!" Said the Simon was controlling the head as at the bottom "And I'm the eldest of the group will end you as the heavens above murderer I am Kamina!" Said Kamina then Ruby came just in time with Ryuko, Tai and Wargreymon, Toriko and Ichigo leaped from the sky try to get him but dodge as Ash and the gang arrived

"Ryuko, Ruby, Tai, Toriko, Ichigo, Simon, Kamina good timing." Said Ash as an huge humanoid creature came looks like eren but that's his titan form "You can't play that game!" Said Ed when isaac use his alchemy so did he Isaac discharges the boiled water

"Brother!" Said al

"Too slow!" As Isaac attacks Alphonse

"Alphonse!" As they we nothing inside the armor

"Ash you know what to do!" Said senketsu as Ash nodded "yes life fiber synchronization!" As Ash's kamui changes and was ready to fight Issac

"his power, his clothing and those blades, the scout changes to the titan, There's no one in there. It's empty...! But that... that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armor...So you lost your arm...and your brother...he lost his entire body... Huh! I see... it all makes sense... You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation, didn't you?! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!" Isaac said to ed as his dark memory came to him

(Ed's memory)

"AAAAAL! Damn it…this can't be happening! No! He's gone! What have I done?! Give him back…he is my brother…JUST GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! HE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!" When ed sees his brother's clothes means All died by summon this taboo but ed lost his leg as he crawls to the armor place the blood seal on and use alchemy to get him back

(End memory)

"You know... There are some lines you really shouldn't cross." As Edward attacks Isaac then Ash andnaruto fights him "rasangan!" As ash and naruto perform this powerful sphere of energy from their hands and hits him off the ice wall

"Give it up! There's no water for you to use here." Said ed

"Hah, You've forgotten something. I've all the water I need…seventy percent of my body!" As Isaac used his blood freeze it and struck ed

"Ed!" Said both as All breaks the ice blood then Isaac has his arm been shot by ruby who was at the church bell where simon left her as Ash spots her give her a thumb up as ruby was blushing but when Isaac got up "Why can't you fools understand?! I'm trying to save this country!" As the Central Command starts to freeze out]

Isaac was Laughing

"Brother! Brother!" Said Al

"Come on! We're going after him! I'm not done…not even close…" said ed as Ash has his blade out "I'll go after ed you rest." As Ash runs after him and naruto follows "No Ash I'm not resting I ain't letting you get killed." Ed said

[Bombardment]

"Did we get it? Agh! Not again?!" Said the soldier as mustang was steamed and wet was walking then used Flame Alchemy at the ice wall "What do you think of my flames now, you bastard!" Said mustang as his assistant and also Ash's second teacher Hawkeye was holding the brief case full of his gloves

"When will he learn…It's bad enough that he is useless on rainy days…" she said as Ash and naruto cornered Isaac at the alley "Alright look I'm not here to fight you said one thing about serving the wrong people I need answers what's going on." Ash said Isaac seem to trust him as he's going to tell him till Isaac meets King Bradley

"Bradley...! Hahahahaha! Perfect!" As he forms his blood to a frozen speer as he was charging him like a mad man Isaac attacks Bradley. But Bradley kills Isaac leaves Ash and Naruto shocked now he's dead they got nothing as the stone was destroyed "Now that is too bad…" kimblee said in his cell smirked mustang, Ironhide and yang has used their skills at the wall with Flame Alchemy as the circle was exposed

"Major, go now!" Said mustang

"Leave it to me! My shock fist will not fail!" As him and yang smash it the Alchemic reaction stopped ed , all, eren, ruby had arrived seeing Isaac dead "Führer Bradley. You're here?" Said Ed as the fuher sees them "Ah, yes. Job well done' Infinity heroes. I came out to see if I could lend a hand... And to think…that I'd actually be the one to catch him! If nothing else, this should make an exciting story for my son!" Said Bradley

"Damn it we got nothing Ash." Said Naruto

"I know naruto but let's get ed to the hospital." Said Ash

(Central command)

[Sneez]

"Uuh…that a cold I hear? Ah, never mind! From what I've told, you are the man of the hour!" Said Hughes

"Agh…I've just destroyed the transmutation circles. But Führer is the one who brought down McDougal." Said Mustang was jealous of not getting the fugitive

"Sure, But the Führer is telling everyone it was you! So congratulations! Though it's like that huh? Suit yourself. But some friendly advice. Next time a superior tells you to take credit for something you didn't do…you might try it for once." Said Hughes at the hospital

"You know…We've never did find out whether or not he had a Philosopher's stone." Said Al

"No, but may be it will say something in official report…" said Ed

"True but we are more bummed because we had no clue of what's going on." Said Naruto

"He's right but one thing makes me happy seeing you two again." Said Eden happy to see simon and Kamina "we stick together as true infinity heroes." Said simon as they heard a door open "Hm?" Said both as Armstrong appeared

"Greetings, Edward Elric. When I heard you were in a hospital, I DASHED RIGHT OVER! And as I suspected, you're in desperate need of my assistance!" As he was shirtless "AGHHHHH!" The six screamed by that "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery! You see?! You're looking livelier already!" Said Armstrong

"WILL YOU GET OUT?!" Said ed at the roof was Ash heard ed shout "same old ed." Said Ash as ruby came to see him "Hey Ash I brought over cookies." Said ruby sitting next to him as Ash smiled "thanks ruby" said Ash as she blushed "am I interrupting." Said kakashi as they saw him "no kakashi sensei." Said Ash he sees kakashi as a father to him "Ash I heard you're heading to liore I believed you might ran to a old face you knew." Said kakashi as he left made Ash thinking of what he mean " an old face." Said Ash as he smiled "I can still continue on I made a promise that I will find the philosopher stone and I don't give up till its over!" Said Ash

(Liore)

"Ah...I see, so Isaac's dead, is he? That's a shame. I had such high hopes for him, too. But…the Philosopher's Stone? Hugh…Sounds like he overused it." Said a woman who was talking to the phone wearing a black dress with a fat guy was eating " Gluttony, try to chew quietly. I'm on the phone...Yes, things are going well here in Liore. We'll be ready. It all begins very soon." Said the woman then she's not alone as a jet appeared with a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch, which covers the eye without a reason Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails had arrived

"Nui and stars cream you two arrived in time" she said

"I never be late list because we follow orders." Said the girl named nui hops off the jet that had transformed into a robot like Ironhide but this one is evil named starscream "I got word from Megatron saying that a group of firebenders haven't shown up at liore as planned." Said the air commander of the decepticons

"I see but where are they" said Lust at fsr from Loire shatter armor was seen everywhere at the sand reveal to be firebender armor surrounded the armor was frozen pieces for firebenders as one was bieng frozen by a teenager girl which shatter the neck

"Still i got nothing from those strongest benders in the nation. Itachi you are clever but i will catch you." she said as a man in glasses show up from a corpse of a ape like titan "Patients my friend Icy remember the organization will prepare thier plan till promise day." he said

"Yes Zeke but you can't find him you know." as they disappeared

 **That's it of Ch 5 hope you enjoy the first infinity Academy story and more will happen in this one and i bet that surprised you all of what adventures Ash will have in infinity academy so enjoy**


	6. The dawn of Infinity pt 2

**Infinity Academy**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **"The dawn of Infinity pt 2: Love blooms"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, RWBY, Fairy tail, Naruto, One piece, Dragonball z, Toriko, Bleach, Kill la Kill, Gurren lagann, Fullmetal Alchemist, Akame ga kill, Transformers, Tmnt, Dinosaur king, Medabots, Avatar the last airbender, Attack on Titan, Sailor moon, HunterXHunter, Winx club, Black butler and Swordart online i am doing a new version of the story where Ash will still be based of my picture in my profile so enjoy**

(Infinity Academy)

At Infinity academy Ash was sitting on the bench outside thinking of something "Last night was rough facing the rogue freezing Alchemist." Ash said to himself and starts drinking iced tea "Ash!" as Ash looks behind and saw it was Ichigo walking towards him

"Hey Ichigo what's up?" Ash asked his friend coming over "Just came to see how you are doing also good news is Ed is leaving the hospital." said Ichigo Ash was glad that Ed is leaving the hospital

"Great news to hear Ichigo but during the fight i had witnessed the power of the philosopher stone." said Ash telling him about the stone

"man i heard how he used it but you seem angry like he is telling you something about infinity city." said Ichigo

"He did but Bradley killed him before he is going to tell." Ash replied

(Flashback)

"Give it up! There's no water for you to use here." Said ed

"Hah, You've forgotten something. I've all the water I need…seventy percent of my body!" As Isaac used his blood freeze it and struck ed

"Ed!" Said both as All breaks the ice blood then Isaac has his arm been shot by ruby who was at the church bell where simon left her as Ash spots her give her a thumb up as ruby was blushing but when Isaac got up "Why can't you fools understand?! I'm trying to save this country!" As the Central Command starts to freeze out]

Isaac was Laughing

"Brother! Brother!" Said Al

"Come on! We're going after him! I'm not done…not even close…" said ed as Ash has his blade out "I'll go after ed you rest." As Ash runs after him and naruto follows "No Ash I'm not resting I ain't letting you get killed." Ed said

[Bombardment]

"Did we get it? Agh! Not again?!" Said the soldier as mustang was steamed and wet was walking then used Flame Alchemy at the ice wall "What do you think of my flames now, you bastard!" Said mustang as his assistant and also Ash's second teacher Hawkeye was holding the brief case full of his gloves

"When will he learn…It's bad enough that he is useless on rainy days…" she said as Ash and naruto cornered Isaac at the alley "Alright look I'm not here to fight you said one thing about serving the wrong people I need answers what's going on." Ash said Isaac seem to trust him as he's going to tell him till Isaac meets King Bradley

"Bradley...! Hahahahaha! Perfect!" As he forms his blood to a frozen speer as he was charging him like a mad man Isaac attacks Bradley. But Bradley kills Isaac leaves Ash and Naruto shocked now he's dead they got nothing as the stone was destroyed

(end flashback)

Ash never forget what happened to issac but still he thinks more to his mind "If it's possible there could be more philosopher stones out there." Ash said

"Ash i believe it's best to never to know about the philosopher stone." Ichigo said to him Ash was confused

"Why Ichigo doesn't want me to know about the philosopher stone?" Ash said

 **"Colors weave into a spire of flame"**

The sun rises at Infinity city

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

Ash was walking from the shadows and lift his head up looking at the sun with a pikachu and Agumon

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

As he looks at Infinity Academy with his head down with a smirk

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He then Runs towards where the light goes

 **[Infinity Academy]**

 **On that day, when the sky fell away**

He along with his friends and brothers as watching the skies while running

 **Our world came to an end**

as Darkness surrounds the city then red eyes were opening

 **In our rise did a fading sun rise in the dark, glimmering shadows?**

An female Mayor with a group of evil organzation was lurking in the shadows of infinity city

 **Silence grows in the spaces between**

Naruto fights along with the Ash against thier threats bieng surrounded

 **Stretching out beyond time**

then other heroes leaped from the air to fight

 **Rising up, as the chorus of souls finds a voice**

An Saskue Uchia was looking at the moon fill with hate and vengence to come against a other Uchiha

 **Flickering through the void**

Then Ash stares at the ocean on the hilltop near a tree along with everyone he met

 **These little sparks cling on to life**

An group of Girls were watching them as a few were staring at the Ash with a smile

 **Everyone caught in the struggle**

Teachers, Satsuki the head high-school president with her elite then the 4th hokage are on top of infinity academy

 **And then the storms of change, they fan the flames**

a group of rivals are training then one wanted to be the top to beat everyone who stands in his way

 **Scattering ashes to the wind**

as glass shatters of a mysterious man with a scar on his face wears glasses eye to eye at the cloaked woman with powers of ice

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **Every soul contains a whisper of light**

an Alchemist Edward Elric and Alphonse fights off the thugs. Gon Freece along with a pirate, Ichigo wears a hollow mask fights a huge creature

 **Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight**

then Tai with a Greymon helps a boy has a dark magician, then a monk with a arrow tattoo fights a dinosaur

 **No escape, no greater fate to be made**

then Simon and Kamina were inside a mecha with a Eren turns to a huge humanoid creature fights a robot turns to a jet

 **In the end, the chains of time will not break**

Ash then transform and fights a ninja who holds a grudge on the fourth hokage then had help with his friends Naruto, a turtle, Fairy, Natsu, saiyan, Toriko, Ruby then a car turns to a robot with Ryuko matoi wears a kamui

 **[Chorus]**

 **Colors weave into a spire of flame**

As night came the Ash looks at the moon on top of the academy

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

as his eyes are close with a tear coming down

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

then he rises up then stands up

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He now leaped from the tower towards the moonlight never gives up till it's over and awaken for the new age

(outside the city)

After the academy ryuko is in thought after what satsuki did to ash "Damn Satsuki since two days she challenge Ash then...she kissed him I was talking to him snd I had a huge crush on him" then she begins to worry

"What if she might do something more then kiss him!" then she starts to panic and had a thought that terrified her "if she was that bold to kiss him then she could have the chance to take his virginity!" she said now panicking if that happens then mako and the girls came in and notices her expression

"Ryuko is there something wrong?" she ask her whats wrong as ryuko was hesitant but she calms down explains what's on her mind "I don't know what to do Mako since my sister kiss Ash i was so jealous of her and I can't hold that grudge it keeps popping up in my head." ryuko tells her that she doesn't know what to do as mako thought for a moment then came with an idea tells her "Ryuko if that bother you so much why can you just confess to him and then take his virginity as well first before she can!" said Mako as ryuko blushes

"Mako! Even if I did confess I don't want to rush our relationship between me and him!" she tells her but mako told her "if you want to put in your mind at ease then she has to do it before you can and besides that you don't that ash will be mad at you about it as long as you both are happy." Mako said as ryuko thinks for a moment then can do a decision she walks around at the locker room "I can do it...no i can't what if he reject me or finds me not his type!" Ryuko said to her mind as she spots Ash talking to Naruto

"There he is come on Ryuko this is your chance!" she goes to Ash afterafter him and Naruto are done talking "Hey Ash!" Ryuko said bieng nervous "Oh...Ryuko hi..." Ash to felt nervous as well "What are you and Naruto are talking about?" Ryuko asked him

"Oh we are talking about our first mission we are having tomorrow Faragonda will contact us at the morning." Ash said to Ryuko

"Really Ash wow you do great tomorrow." said then she is ready to get this off her chest "Ash i was thinking now that class ends can I sleepover at your house tonight." Ryuko asked him then Ash with s grin showing on his face "of course Ryuko I like that since you ask me to sleepover then i can do the same." Ash replied as he is heading home

"I did it...i did it!" Ryuko shouted like a schoolgirl but before she goes there "Wait if i need him to notice my inner beauty i need to wear something sexy." then Ryuko had a solution she goes to the lingerie shop to find most sexiest lingerie she could

"damn there must be hundreds of these to choose by" she tried a few on but none didn't suit her until "Oh my...it's perfect!" she found one with a black color and it was perfect she buys it

"I better get to the medic, pack up I'll be there in no time." Ryuko gets back to the medic packed up then went to Ash's house she takes s deep breath then knock the door as Ash opens it

"Ryuko you came just in time." Ash said to her "Yeah i just went shopping for new outfit to wear." she chuckled ss she comes in "Ash where's Natsu, Eren, Kamina snd Simon?" Ryuko asked

"Natsu was assigned to a team of his own, Eren studies for his exam at Armin's, Kamina I hsd no idea, Simon said he's over at his friend's place." Ash tells her "That means you are with your family." Ryuko said to him

"Yes but good news is my older sisters are here to visit." Ash tells her "wait you had sisters Ash?" Ryuko asked him "Yes Celestia is the oldest of my family and Luna is the second oldest." as Ash and Ryuko come to the kitchen let's her to meet his sisters and his mom

"Ash who knew you bring Ryuko over." said Kakashi seeing one of his students over "Thanks Kakashi sensei i was thinking of a sleepover to Ash that's all." said Ryuko was nervous

"It was nice to meet you Ryuko, Ash told me so much about you and your friends." said Delia

"He did...that's sweet." she said to Delia was having dinner with them "Maybe you should stay with us our favorite baby brother won't be alone." his sisters started to embarrass him during dinner "Celes, Lulu knock it off!" Ash shouted to them "Girls that's enough as a matter in fact i didn't see you two with dates because you are helping me in the kitchen." she said

"Yes mom/mommy!" said the girls

when night came Kakashi wishes Ash goodnight while Delia and his sisters are walking to infinity city

"Dad is always going back to read make out tactics." Ash said to himself as he is in his room with Ryuko "Feeling great Ryuko." Ash asked her

"Yes Ash i never had this much fun." said Ryuko as Ash puts his and Ryuko's clothes in the laundry chute

"Ash I want to tell you something." said ryuko wanted to tell ash something in his room "Sure what is it?" Ash asked her as they are both sit on his bed Ryuko suddenly take a deep breath "Ash since we first met i wasn't lucky to pick other guys cause they are muscle brain jerks and obsessive of thier looks but you are different than those i guys, you are brave, strong, full of courage, strong will, truthful all i want to say is...I love you Ash ketchum." she now tells Ash how she feels about him

"Actually Ryuko...I feel the same way to you to be honest you're a amazing fighter and very beautiful my point is I love you too." Ash replied Ryuko was shocked and surprise that he told her the same thing then she begin to cry

"Sorry Ash i just fill with tears of joy." she said to them as Ash smiled he touch jer beautiful hair then they slowly lean on each other and then their lips made contact ryuko then look at him "Ash...there is this thought that was my mind you...I want to have sex with you and take your virginity." said Ryuko as Ash looks at her surprised

"are you sure Ryuko?!" Ash repied as she nodded "Yes do you imagine seeing me naked in front of you." she said to him as they kiss once more but she let him go "Before we do that Ash do you mind I use your shower." Ryuko asked him

"S...sure Ryuko you do need freshin up." Ash said Ryuko is now going to take a shower as she was in the shower she thought to herself "It's finally happening we're both going lose our virginities" as she finishes she grabs the bag

"I wonder how will Ash react to this when i wear it." Ryuko changes into the lingering that she bought once she puts it on she goes to the door before saying in her mind "this is it Ryuko the moment of truth" she gulps before entering the room "Ryuko are you...whoa!" Ash was stunned as he saw Ryuko wearing an black sexy looking Lingering but he can see her naked body through it

"Ah...Ash how do i look." Ryuko is feeling nervous about Ash's reaction of her Lingering "You are so...Beautiful." Ryuko was blushing hearing Ash's words out loud she pounce on him "Ash you are so sweet." as they kiss and making out Ash turns her around and start kissing her on top Ash has reach her linings on her smooth soft shoulders sliding them off stripping her off the sexy black Lingering exposing her completely beautiful body he never seen before

"Wow Ryuko you are perfectly beautiful." as Ash kiss her then groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan beautiful "Mmmmm ooooh Ash." she moaned as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her start stroking his raven hair makes him continue then he too start stroking her luscious beautiful hair then he starts sucking her right breast made her moan more

"Ash is so good i like it already." she said she let Ash continue sucking her as soon he was done Ryuko held him "My turn." she lifted up his shirt see his perfect figure then kisses his chest noe she lowers down pulls down his boxers revealing his rod "Oh wow" she grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ooooh Ryuko..." Ash moaned letting Ryuko continue bopping his rod more he lowers his hand stroking her luscious beautiful hair again and squeeze her butt made Ryuko go faster it's been hours as he is reaching limit

"Ryuko I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and they start kissing again now Ash lowers Ryuko to his bed and he's on top of her "Are you sure you ready for this i mean we can stop if you want." Ash tells Ryuko but she kissed him "Yes Ash I love you really much now i want you to take my virginity." she pleaded as Ash smiled at her they started kissing and making out slowly then Ash is thrusting her slow and gently Ryuko feel the pain but she wants him to keep going

"Oooooh Ash that's it keep going please don't stop!" Ryuko moaned as Ash continues thrusting her she rubbed his face in her breasts then wrapped her arms and legs around him ss they continue thier love and loving it they continued hours then reaching thier limit "Ryuko i love you, get ready here it comes!" Ash said still thrusting

"Me too Ash inside me!" as Ash fills her up then they held each together "Ash you are amazing!" said Ryuko snuggles to Ash as he is resting on her breasts

"You are more beautiful and amazing yourself Ryuko." as they smile each other then fall asleep together

morning arrives ryuko wakes up and looks to her side to see ash was not there she lays back down with a sad expression on her face "so it was a dream" her thoughts were I interrupted by the sound of the shower running she look Hopefully

"ashy?" When it stop coming out and entering the room was ash "oh I see your awake" ash then pounce on ryuko and and embrace her

"time to get up my love!!" Ash said as Ryuko squealed

"AAAHH ASHY STOP YOUR ALL WET AND COLD!!" ash that playfully reach her sides and starts tickling her

"why am I ... Ticklish!" Ryuko starts to laugh

"NOOOO STOP IT ASHY AHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly there playfulness was cut as someone kick the door to find celestia was at the door

"LITTLE BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT I HEARD A SCREAM AND I-" she was blushing see the sight before her ash yell "CELES GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted in a embarrassment

"Oops sorry I'll give you two some private" she said as Celestia closed the door both Ash and Ryuko blushed in silence until ryuko broken it

"ash did we you know did it last?" Ash look confused "what do you mea- oh yeah uhh yeah we did" said ash remembering last night as ryuko also ask blushing hard

"did you enjoyed it when we had sex?" Ash look at in disbelief but he was concerned when he saw her worried face so he smile and gave her a passionate kiss they separated as ash looked straight at her eyes "I enjoyed every moment of it come on we got to go to the academy" as Ryuko smiled

"Yeah we should today is your first mission!" as Ash got dressed then he walks over to Ryuko helps her get dress Ryuko smile towards him as he kiss her then they made it to the academy "Ash since it's your first mission I assigned you, the elrics and Naruto to Liore there had been rumors stated that a priest that live here possess some kind of "Miracle" here." Faragonda said to Ash as he accepted the mission

"I will get started right away headmistress." Ash said as he is heading to the door "Oh Ash i also forgot you be having a next volunteer to join "Mikasa" is assigned to join you." she said made Ash impressed

"Tell her to meet us at the train we got tickets to Liore right away." as Ash left to meet up with Naruto, Ed, Al and Mikasa Each of them are excited for the real first mission outside of the academy

"Ash it's great you selected Liore as our next mission." Al replied as him and Edward are excited to start actually helping people also thier chance to find what they're searching for

"Finally our first mission to be out instead of bieng in that stupid city" said Naruto is finally be able to get out of that stupid City

"Feeling nervous of your first mission Ash?" said Mikasa was sitting next to him "A little it's my first time to approve and also there is no tellin what goes wrong till we get to Liore." Ash is wondering how this will improve himself as a hero and what secret does this priest hold of this Miracle

 **That's it of Ch** **6** **hope you enjoy the first infinity Academy story and more will happen in this one and i bet that surprised you all of what adventures Ash will have in infinity academy so enjoy**


	7. dawn of infinity pt 3

**Infinity Academy**

 **Chapter** **7**

 **"The dawn of Infinity pt 3: City of Heresy and the Rebel"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Beyblade, RWBY, Star wars, Fairy tail, Naruto, One piece, Dragonball z, Toriko, Bleach, Kill la Kill, Gurren lagann, Fullmetal Alchemist, Akame ga kill, Transformers, Tmnt, Dinosaur king, Medabots, Avatar the last airbender, Attack on Titan, Sailor moon, HunterXHunter, Winx club, Black butler and Swordart online i am doing a new version of the story where Ash will still be based of my picture in my profile so enjoy**

(Infinity Academy)

At Infinity academy Ash was on his way to the train to meet up with Ed, Al, Eren and Naruto to go to Loir "I hope i get there in time." Ash said as Pikachu is on his shoulder "Ash i think you should slow down before we hit something." Senketsu said to Ash

"I can stop Senketsu but you know how Ed is if it involves bieng late." Ash said to him as Faragonda was approaching "Ash ketchum." as he stops "Headmistress I was a little late to meet with my friends and Eren." said Ash as she said nothing "Relax Ash you are not in trouble i want you to meet Riza Hawkeye one of the greatest teachers in the academy." she said as Riza approached

"Ash ketchum the son of Auran ketchum, I heard so much about you how you beaten Gamagoori, Kaiba and took down a titan and i had heard Satsuki give you a hard time." said Riza

"Yes miss Hawkeye i had made rivals but i don't know about Satsuki is a rival." Ash replied as Riza chuckled

"Yes and Ash I came for a proposition for you." she said to him

"What kind?" he asked as Faragonda spoke "There was a student of our academy is in Lior she's a very Troublesome and doesn't like to follow the rules she is known for leading with the group is known as the rebellion and her nickname "Rey Rebel" i want to find her if you accept." Faragonda replied as Ash had a thought of it wwhen he went in the train and sit with his friends and his brother Eren

"On our first mission Ash." said Eren as Ash nodded "Of course we are going to Lior to learn about this priest that had some miracles in him." Ash replied as the train is moving then Ash looks at Ed and Al who are just focusing thier mission "I don't know about this philosopher stone ever since i learn it's power but why was it important to the elrics and why Ichigo mean i must not know about it." he said as he looks at the window

 **"Colors weave into a spire of flame"**

The sun rises at Infinity city

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

Ash was walking from the shadows and lift his head up looking at the sun with a pikachu and Agumon

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

As he looks at Infinity Academy with his head down with a smirk

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He then Runs towards where the light goes

 **[Infinity Academy]**

 **On that day, when the sky fell away**

He along with his friends and brothers as watching the skies while running

 **Our world came to an end**

as Darkness surrounds the city then red eyes were opening

 **In our rise did a fading sun rise in the dark, glimmering shadows?**

An female Mayor with a group of evil organzation was lurking in the shadows of infinity city

 **Silence grows in the spaces between**

Naruto fights along with the Ash against thier threats bieng surrounded

 **Stretching out beyond time**

then other heroes leaped from the air to fight

 **Rising up, as the chorus of souls finds a voice**

An Saskue Uchia was looking at the moon fill with hate and vengence to come against a other Uchiha

 **Flickering through the void**

Then Ash stares at the ocean on the hilltop near a tree along with everyone he met

 **These little sparks cling on to life**

An group of Girls were watching them as a few were staring at the Ash with a smile

 **Everyone caught in the struggle**

Teachers, Satsuki the head high-school president with her elite then the 4th hokage are on top of infinity academy

 **And then the storms of change, they fan the flames**

a group of rivals are training then one wanted to be the top to beat everyone who stands in his way

 **Scattering ashes to the wind**

as glass shatters of a mysterious man with a scar on his face wears glasses eye to eye at the cloaked woman with powers of ice

 **[Pre-Chorus]**

 **Every soul contains a whisper of light**

an Alchemist Edward Elric and Alphonse fights off the thugs. Gon Freece along with a pirate, Ichigo wears a hollow mask fights a huge creature

 **Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight**

then Tai with a Greymon helps a boy has a dark magician, then a monk with a arrow tattoo fights a dinosaur

 **No escape, no greater fate to be made**

then Simon and Kamina were inside a mecha with a Eren turns to a huge humanoid creature fights a robot turns to a jet

 **In the end, the chains of time will not break**

Ash then transform and fights a ninja who holds a grudge on the fourth hokage then had help with his friends Naruto, a turle, Bloom, Natsu, Goku, Toriko, Ruby then a car turns to a robot with Ryuko matoi wears a kamui then had help with a girl who has a device that ignites a light blue laser blade

 **[Chorus]**

 **Colors weave into a spire of flame**

As night came the Ash looks at the moon on top of the academy

 **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**

as his eyes are close with a tear coming down

 **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**

then he rises up then stands up

 **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**

He now leaped from the tower towards the moonlight never gives up till it's over and awaken for the new age

(Lior- City of Heresy)

To you, children of God, who live on this earth, pray and believe, and you shall be saved. The Sun God Leto shines light upon you to show you the way." said the voice from tthe radio near a stand Ash, Ed, Al, Naruto and Eren are at getting drinks as the owner looks at them

"Are you guys street performers or something?" he said as Ed spits out his drink "Where in the world did you get that idea?" said Ed

"Am I wrong?" he said to them "Don't mind Ed sir he is always like that and Thanks for the meal." Ash replied as they are leaving till Al accidentally knock over the radio and it breaks

"Hey!" he said to them as Al looks at the broken radio "sir! Sorry about that, we'll fix it." Al said to him

"Fix", you say?" he said to them "Well, just watch." said Naruto as Al made the transmutation circle "Well then, here I go!" as he use his Alchemy to fix the radio it's good as new

"How's that?" said Eren

"Now that's quite a surprise. You're able to perform miracles, as well?" said the owner as Ed looks at him "What the heck are you talking about?" said Ed was dumbfounded

"Actually We're alchemists, he's a Shinobi, He's a scout Regiment and also he's a special one here." Al said about themselves and said Ash was special "That's the first time I've seen anything like that." said the citizen

"You've never heard of us, the Infinity Heroes, before?" said Ed

"Infinity heroes"?" said the owner

"Actually, I have. one was The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, one was a shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, other was thier leader, Ash Ketchum I heard he took down a Titan!" said the citizen

"Oh, so you're that rumored genius alchemist. Ah, I get it! Your other name is "Fullmetal" because of this suit!" as Ash notice the people are looking at Al thought he was Ed as he looks at him thought he is getting all the critic

"Hey Ed you better look again." Ash point out as Al spoke "No You have the wrong person Huh?" as the people look at Ed

"That little guy over there?" they said as Ed was angry at them cause of his size "Who are you calling a pea-sized runt?!" good thing Ash stops him "Easy there Ed don't start a bloodbath at the folks." Ash said to him

"Pray and believe So, what the heck is this broadcast?" said Naruto

"I-It's the High Priest Cornello He came here a few years ago and preached to us about the path of God. "God will grant eternity to the living and resurrection to the dead. " And proof of it all are the miracles that he produces." they said to them but to Ash something isn't right about this Cornello character

"Resurrection to the dead", eh? Sounds fishy to me." as Ash, Ed, Al, Eren and Naruto see father cornello "That's what they were talking about, huh?" as they see him change a flower into the crystal flowers subject

"What do you think?" Eren ask the elrics "It's pretty obvious from that transmutation response that it's alchemy." said Al

"But he's totally ignoring the concept of equivalent exchange. It's a rule that you can only produce something from matter of equal value." Ed tells them

"He changed a flower to a mineral, too. Brother, could it be" as Ed looks at the ring he has but something about it Ed was suspected

"Yeah. It could be Bingo." said Ed as Ash had one plan "Guys I'll go look around and you go investigate." Ash said to them

"On it." said Both as they part ways to try figure out as for Ash he left to explore more of Lior and he can meet up with the others after as he is near the fountain

"This place seem peaceful but how come i felt something close." Ash replied as he notice a remote and heavily defended encampment was close to him "An Encampment looks hi-tech where did it come from?" as Ash touch it and it opened till he see what's inside appears to be a child from the unknown species he never seen "Hey are you lost." Ash asked as the child is looking at him feel curious

"Hmmm probably a shy one." as Ash was walking then the child follows him "Hey stay are you waiting for your family." Ash said to the child as he went closer holding his leg Ash then picked the child up "You have no family ha." just then a figure was watching Ash then attacks him with the staff

"Whoa hey..." Ash has been dodging the figure's moves as the staff was swinging towards him Ash has his blade out stops the staff then the figure saw the infinity academy badge on his blade and stops Ash notice the figure stops because of the badge

"Who are you and how did you know about the badge." Ash asked as the figure takes off the mask reveals to be a beautiful girl his age and Ash blushes hard as rose petals fly around her. She glares at Ash but smirks at him. She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a kiss Ash blushes harder as he hears her name.

"Rey" she said to him as Ash spoke "You're Rey the academy said about." Ash said to her "Faragonda send you not Bradley." she said as Ash "Only her and Hawkeye they said you're rebellious but you look different and a amazing fighter" as She smiles at the complement he said to her

"flattery will only get so far with me newbie." as she walks away Ash along with the child follow her meanwhile near the church was a girl was praying inside

"God please listen to my wish Please bring back-" as she heard a noise "Ah, so this is Mr. Leto." said Ed as he, Al, Eren and naruto are inside "Are you interested in the religion of Leto?" said the girl as Ed denied

"Nah. Unfortunately, I'm an atheist." Ed said to her "That's not good. Believing and honoring God, and living in gratitude and hope How glorious. If you believe I'm sure you'll grow taller!" She said as Ed was ticked "What did you say?!" as Eren and Naruto grabbed hold of him "She didn't mean it in a bad way!" said Naruto

"So this "Resurrection to the dead" Do you seriously believe something like that?" Eren ask the girl as she nodded

"Yes." she said as Ed brings out the book of his "Water, 35L. Carbon, 20kg. Ammonia, 4L. Lime, 1. 5kg. Phosphorus, 800g. Salt, 250g. Niter, 100g. And others. What? Those are the ingredients that make up an average adult human body. We know this from our advances in science, but there haven't been any reports of successful human transmutations. You really think that praying would solve something that even science couldn't solve?" said Ed

"Pray and believe, and your wishes shall be. " she said to them

"And by the way, you can buy these basic ingredients at the market with a kid's pocket money. Humans are made pretty cheaply," Ed said to her

"aren't they? People are not things. Those words are blasphemy to our creator. You'll suffer divine punishment for that." she said to Ed "Alchemists are scientists, after all. We don't believe in creators or the existence of a God. Looking for the solution to the creation principle of this world and pursuing the truth. It's pretty ironic we're the closest things to God in a sense, even though we have no need for him." Ed said

"Are you saying you're on the same level as God? How arrogant!" she said to him as Ed talks more "Arrogant, huh? I remember this from a mythical tale. "The hero who gets too close to the sun shall have his wax wings plucked and be dropped to the earth. " said Ed

"Brother." said Al as he see Ash appeared then talks to her "Lady, will Mr. Leto save a scientist like me? Even though I was thinking something like that?" Ash said to her

"Of course. He will accept reformers at any time. High Priest, there are people who wish to have a meeting with you." she said as the four run to Ash "Good thinking of letting us see cornello." said Al as Ash smiled

"No problem Al." as Ed see Rey "Rey good to see you." said Ed as Rey looks at him "Edward elric been a while still same as always." she said

as Ash keep the baby on his back but near the other room "five of them. group of children and a man in a suit of armor. They call themselves the "Infinity heroes"." said the priest

"I'm busy. Dismiss them. Actually, wait Did you say the Infinity heroes?" Cornello asked

"Yes, that's what they said" the priest said to him "This is going to be trouble. It's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric slong with thier Leader Ash Ketchum." said Cornello

"The kid wearing a coat with The man in the armor?!" he said to cornello "Yeah, probably." he replied "What is a State Alchemist doing here?" he asked him again "Could it be that our plan has been Those dogs of the military must have a good sense of smell." Cornello said

"This way, please. The High Priest is a very busy man, and he usually cannot find time for such matters, but You folks are lucky." saisaid the priest leading the group inside

"Sorry for the trouble. I'll try to make it quick." said Ed as the priest was bringing out a gun "Yeah, let's get this over with as quickly as possible." as he has his gun at them "Priest, what are you doing?!" said the girl

"Rose, these people are heathens who are trying to ensnare the High Priest." he said

"They are evil. No," Rose said as Ash can tell the lie in him "that's So let's get this over with quick!" as Ash hits him

"Strike!" he said as the other priests surrounded him then Rey hits them with her staff and neat moves "Wow she's good" Ash gets very attracted to her because of her bad girl attitude and powerful skills.

"So noisy! Welcome to the holy order, Infinity heroes." as he shows up "Sir Cornello!" said Rose was happy "Looks like some of us were rather hasty. I apologize for their rudeness." said Cornello "It really doesn't feel like an apology when you're looking down at us from a high place like that." said Eren

"Are you here for our dogma?" he said

"I have a lot of things I want to learn from you say, a method for tricking your followers with petty alchemy." said Ed

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I can't have you putting my miracles and alchemy on the same level. How's this? Can this be achieved through alchemy?" cornello said as he shows them the sculpture

"That's precisely what I'm concerned about. For some strange reason, you can perform transmutations while clearly ignoring the rules." Ed said to him "Which is why it isn't alchemy-" as Cornello was cut off So I was thinking If you had the legendary amplifier that allows alchemists to perform the impossible, it would be possible in your case." said Ed

"What?" Cornello asked

"Yep. Frankly, the Philosopher's Stone. Isn't that what your ring is made of? That was a long search." Ed said to him

"This is just an ordinary ring. God has allowed me to perform miracles." he replied to them as Ash can sense the powerful energy means he's lying "Still gonna play dumb? Guess I'll have to get my hands on you and ask your body for the truth." Ed replied

"You seem to be an incorrigible heathen." as Cornello looks at Rose

"Rose." he said to her

"Y-Yes?" she said to him "Pick up that pistol." he replied "Yes, sir" as Rose picks up the gun "Now shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist." Cornello said to her that shocked Rose "I can't do that My words are God's words." she said to him

"This is God's will. Rose, shoot him. What's wrong? Who was the one who rescued you from your despair after you lost your love in an accident last year?" Cornello said to her "It was you, Sir Cornello" she said

"That's right. It was I who rescued you. And what did I promise you?" he said

"That you'd revive him!" as Rose is pointing at Al "Umm I'm not the one you're supposed to be aiming at" Al said as Rose is looking at Ed who was irritated "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, got it?!" Ed shouted

"Wait, you're the one?!" Cornello said in a stun look of Ed was the fullmetal alchemist "Sorry I have to." said Rose as Ash spoke "Rose listen you can't trust Cornello He's a swindler." Ash tells her as Rose looks at him "No, he isn't! He's going to revive him with his miracles!" Rose said to him as Ash spoke more "Is that what your Fiance want seeing you murder a innocent doing the wrong path." those words Ash said to her sound truthful as Rose thinks to herself why Ash is different than the others "Then shoot him." Cornello commands Rose to shoot Ash as Al saved then his head was blasted off

"Al!" Ash shouted as Rose was shocked of what she did

"Good work. God is rejoicing. Now, shoot the other. Men and woman," as Ash see Al is getting back up "you make your followers do terrible things." he said

"What?!" said Cornello

"What's going on?!" Rose said as Ash saw it "Al..." Ash said as Rey looks at him "They didn't tell you didn't they." Rey said as Ash was confused seeing this "As you can see this is how it is." as they see he's just empty inside

"An empty suit of armor! This, itself, is evidence of their evil!" Cornello said to Rose as Ash has his blade up saying "Al is not Evil!" as Rey and Rose looks at Ash judging the phony "He's my friend who is afraid of telling secrets." he said as Rey couldn't help but smile of his courage "Very well child all of you must be eliminated! Is this your first time seeing a chimera?" as they see a creature called a chimera appeared loooks like a monstrosity

"So you made something like this with your Philosopher's Stone, too, eh? I should probably arm myself" as Ed use his Alchemy to transmutate a spear "Without a transmutation circle?! I guess your title of "State Alchemist" has to come with something!" as Ash was ready too "He's not the only one Life fiber synchronization Kamui Senketsu!" as Ash transformed surprised Rey "Wow he is gifted. he reminds me of the hero who saved infinity cityi heard from the titan and kicked Gamagooriand kaiba's butts" she said as Cornello then see who he is

"You're him the one who slain the titan Ash ketchum the leader of the infinity heroes!" he said that surprised Rey and Rose "That's him wow i just met Ash." Rey said as Ash and Ed fights the chimera as the beast clawed Ed's leg

"But How do you like those claws that cut through iron?!" as the claws of the chimera breaks "Just kidding." Ed said as Ash used mega punch at the chimera "Unfortunately, my leg is a bit special." said Ed

"Bite him to death!" said Cornello as the the chimera bites his arm "What's wrong, stupid cat? Get a good taste of it!" as Ed and Ash hits the creature as Cornello looks at Ed "That arm and a brother without his body Ah, I see now. Fullmetal Alchemist you You've done it, haven't you?!" Cornello said

"Get down here, third-rate! I'll show you the difference in our skill!" said Ed as Ash was confused of what's going on "Rose, these guys have committed the greatest taboo alchemists can commit. Human transmutation. They tried to revive the dead." said Cornello as Rose remremembersthe words Ed said

"The hero who gets too close to the sun shall have his wax wings plucked and be dropped to the earth. "

"No way This is the body of a sinner who encroached upon God's territory. Rose, are you really prepared to be like this?" said Ed

"Ash ketchum you think you can trust Edward Elric. And you call yourself a true gagaurdian trusting them? You make me laugh." said Cornello

"Shut the hell up!" said Ed

"You are wrong Cornello You can't do anything without the Philosopher's Stone, you are no true priest to god but a third-rate Phony!" Ash said to Cornello "I agreed with my brother there." said Eren has his blades out as the bag Ash left was open thr child was watching them "High Priest, please give us the stone before you get hurt." said Al

"How ridiculous! Fools who stepped into God's territory! I'll send you to his side, once and for all!" as they see Cornello change the cane to the turret and fires at the team but Ash and Ed use thier Alchemy to block the blast "Nah, God seems to hate me, so he'll probably send me back even if I went." said Ed as Cornello is going to shoot Rose Ash has his blade going to defend her and Rey joins as Cornello fires the child has his hand up Ash see the bullets stop

"What?" Cornello said as Ash saw it was from Rey and the child stop the bullets and Rey send them back at Cornello "Those two are the Jedi!" as he fires again Ash stops the gunfire as he cuts the turret

"Al let's go!" Ash said as Al nodded Ash carring Rose bridal style, Al, Rey holding the child, Ed, Eren and naruto are leaving "What are you doing?! After them! They are heathens who bring evil to the order! Catch them!" said Cornello as Ash and his team are running "Stop right there! What do you think you can do unarmed, kid? Just give up before you get hurt." as Ash and Naruto used Rasangan and Ed transmutate his automautomail arm to a blade and takes down the guards

"Don't let your guard down just because they are just kids!" as Eren charges "Out of the way!" he said as he kicks them then they are at the tower Ash helps Al to set up a headphone "Get it now, Rose? Cornello shot at us, even though you were with us he is no believer to god by pointing a gun on a girl." Ash said to Rose then She spoke "You are different than the others Ash it's like you believe in god but you help others will you forgive me." as Ash smiles mean he does that smile made her blush then he looks at Al

"Al about what Cornello said about you two use the forbidden taboo Is that story true?" Ash said as Al realise Ash wants to know the truth "Yes Ash, We just wanted to see Mom's smiling face again. But the transmutation failed. It didn't even look human. We learned our mistake the hard way. People cannot be revived even our mom." he said to him

"That's not true" said Rose

"because The fundamental basis of alchemy is the concept of equivalent exchange. The price we paid for the human transmutation was huge. Brother lost his left leg, and I lost my body." as Al show Ash the seal inside "Can you see it Ash? Brother drew it with his blood. It must have been painful for him, after having his left leg taken away. But Brother affixed my soul to this suit and gave up his right arm as compensation. I want to fix my brother's body. Brother wants to get my body back, too. But we may die trying. That's the path we've chosen." Al replied as Ash feel bad of what he heard about them

"But, Sir Cornello could Rose Even if you two can't, he could He could do it! He will!" Rose said but Ash looks at her "Rose you know that Al is right resurrect the dead is forbidden means no soul, no memory is that what you want." he said as Rey was impressed by Ash's words then he looked at Al

"Al let me help on that" as Ash use his Alchemy to transmutate the headphone "If tthe philosopher stone is important to get your bodies back Al I'll help." Ash said that made Al happy

"Thanks Ash." he said

inside the church Cornello was searching for Ed "You brat! You'd better be prepared!" he said as he found Ed in the room "Old man, let's have a heart-to-heart talk. I just want to know the secret behind that stone. Or should I call for the army to mobilize? To inspect the stone, that is." as Cornello thinks about he close the door

"Fine." he said

"What do you plan to do with the Philosopher's Stone? You don't need that pitiful order if you have the stone, do you?" said Ed

"The order will produce followers that will joyfully give up their lives for me! They would be an undefeatable army that does not fear even death. Just watch. I'm going to be stripping this country away in a few years. By using the Philosopher's Stone and my stupid followers! I guess I could share some of the leftovers with you." said Cornello as Ed was laughing

"What's so funny?!" he asked

"This is why the boss called you third-rate." as he show him the microphone is on "Y You didn't" he said at outside Rose was shocked "There are no such things as miracles. They were all thanks to the power of the Philosopher's Stone." said Ash as Rose now knows the truth "I had to go help Ed." Ash said as he jumps at the window "Hr needs a helping hand." Rey replied as she follows him

"Y-You When did you flip on that switch?!" Cornello asked as everyone and his followers are shocked "When?! From the very beginning. It's all been leaked, now." said Ed

"What have you done?! You brat!!!" as he is using his rebuild turret then Ed cuts it "Too slow! Told ya." said Ed as Cornello was angry "We're on totally different levels. I'm invincible!" as he is using the philosopher stone to rebuild but it's power deformed his arm "R-Rebound!" Ed said was stunned

"I'm not giving up yet! I'm I'm God's hand!!!" as he use it's full power changes him a huge monstrous form and fights Ed "My words are God's words." said Cornello as Ash, Rey, Naruto and Eren arrived "Need help!" as they fight Cornello Eren strikes him but was send flying "Rasangan!" as Naruto hits Cornello "Impressive!" as he hits Naruto "This fist is God's fist!" as he's going to end Naruto as Rey use force push at hin "God's fist", you say?!" said Rey as Ash and Ed did a team combo "If you like it so much, I'll let you have a taste of it!" said Ed as he use his Alchemy on the statue form a fist and Ash use ice beam to freeze it that takes Cornello down and changes back now he's wwhimpering

"Shut up! Now give me the Philosopher's Stone!" Ed said as Ash felt something isn't right in his magic and Aura "Wait Ed." as Ash picks up the philosopher stone

"What is it Ash?" said Naruto as Ash crushed it with his hand it turns to dust "It broke? What does this mean? How could the Philosopher's Stone break? It's supposed to be a perfect substance!" said Ed was going to beat Cornello up "I I don't know! I didn't hear about this! P-P-P-Please don't hurt me! Please! I was wrong!" he said to the team

"So it was a fake Ash? I can't do anything without the stone!" he said to Ash "Yes Ed i knew it all along it's nothing bubut a artificial philosopher stone." he said

"Please, have mercy!!!" said Cornello

"I finally thought we'd be able to get our bodies back, and it's fake." said Ed as Ash hrlps Ed up "Sorry Ed but we still have a chance to keep moving forward." he said as Ed understands him "U-Umm, what about me?" said Cornello

"Go wherever you want!!!" Ash said

"Yes, sir!" as Cornello ran off Ash and his team are outside looking at the sunset "What about the Philosopher's Stone?" said Al

"Sorry Al, It was a fake." said Naruto

"I see And I thought we'd finally be able to get your body back." said Al as Ash decide to move around then he ran to Rose "Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" Ash notice she has a gun then he spoke "Rose, I Don't have the philosopher stone it was a fake all along? And in any case, it broke on its own." he said to her

"That's a lie! You're planning to keep it for yourselves, aren't you! To fix your friends bodies right?! And want to meet thier mother again, too" she said as Ash went closer and picked up the gun "Rose that's not how it works. The dead cannot be revived Never Never." he said to her as Rose can felt the truth coming from his heart But what you said is true that he'd can't be able to bring him back He said that if I prayed, it would come true. That a miracle would occur What am I supposed to cling to from now on?! Tell me!" she was in tears as Ash cleans them off "Decide that for yourself. Get up and take a step. Walk forward. You've got two fine legs on you. You don't need to cling to anything." he said as Rose looks at him at his eyes but her tears became joy "I always believed that the academy was a place of people different but I admit that I was wrong." as Ash touch her face looking at her

"you are an amazing person rose and i know you can fix things right." as she blushes slightly and then grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him into a kiss.

"Wow." He is surprised "Sorry it just you remind me of my fiance." Rose replied by then she felt Ash's arms holds her waist and deepen the kiss. they held eachother more as They break for Air and she pants then she looks at him "Ash Follow me." as she takes him to a excluded area

"Rose..." Ash didn't say anything as Rose takes her white dress off as she was completely naked in front of him "Ash feeling ok?" she said as Ash held her again "You look beautiful." he said as they start kissing and making out Rose takes his clothes off as well as they continue they were on the bed as Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging them

"Mmmmmm" she moaned as Ash continues then pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast Rose gasp as she felt him sucking her slowly then goes for her right breast made her start stroking his hair as he was done "Ash may I." as Ash nodded Rose lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth and start bopping

"She's good." Ash admit Rose is good as she is bopping faster as Ash is groping her butt she loves it they had been continuing at hours as Ash felt his limit

"Rose..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then they continue kissing more "Ash I wants you to climax inside me without protection i want to have your child please." as Ash smiled at her saying "You never be alone again." as they kiss and making out passionately as Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently to her entrance Rose felt him

"Yes Ash more keep going make me yours i want to be a mother of your child." she said as Ash thrusting her more he kisses her neck Rose her arms on his back and swooshing her hair as they feel thier limit as Ash fills her up Rose keep him close as they're still connected

"Ash thank you for making me believe." Rose said as Ash held her close "You know i find you beautiful and i know you can change things in Loir." as they talk bit more minute later Ash along with his friends are ready to go

"Rey if you want i am open for recruits." Ash said to her as Rey sits next to him "I'm coming with you Ash and I like to join your team." said Rey as Ash smiles but he notice Naruto was reaching for her breasts as she force push him unconcious "Wow nice move." Ash said as Rey blushed

"Thanks Ash." she said as Al is holding the child "Well infinity heroes time to go back." Ash replied when they leave Rose has a bed sheet covering her body was watching them leaving "Thank you Ash Loir will remember you and your team as legends" then she puts a hand on her belly

"Don't worry we will see your father again my beautiful baby." Rose whispered with a smile she knows she's pregnant with Ashs child.

"What's going on?!" ssid the guards "Let us see the High Priest! Were you guys tricking us?!" said the people of the city "Open this door!!!" they said as Cornello was fledding "My plans ruined by those brats like that Seriously." he said

"What a mess. All you had to do was to wreak a bit of havoc." said Lust just appeared with Nui, Envy and Gluttony

"You" he said

"Hey, Lust? Can I eat this guy?" Gluttony said to Lust "No, Gluttony. If you eat something like that, you'll get a stomachache." she said

"How dare How dare you all make fun of me!" said Cornello as Nui kills him "You're not needed anymore." she said

"It was just starting to liven up, too. I guess we have to start over." said Envy as he changes to Cornello

"Your Father, Madara, Ragyo, Zarkon and our emperor of the galantic empire and the organization 8 will get mad at us. Now, I wonder what we should do next." said Nui

 **That's it of Ch** **7** **hope you enjoy the first infinity Academy story and more will happen in this one and i bet that surprised you all of what adventures Ash will have in infinity academy so enjoy**


End file.
